


One lost thought (modern au)

by KuroXan



Category: Seek Love
Genre: Chronic Pain, M/M, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroXan/pseuds/KuroXan
Summary: Vincent is the world's biggest jerk but he meets a guy that can finally handle his jerkyness. With the help with his super gay coworker, nephew, new lover interest he might grow a heart.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you pick up my calls?", the brunette shouted angrily. She was short and petite, she probably wasn't 21 yet.

"Isn't it obvious, I simply didn't want to waste my time talking to you", I said in a flat voice before sighing. I was used to this but it didn't stop me from being annoyed by it. I'd have one night stands but they seemed to think differently. Though the opposite was true, partners I'd been serious about often think that I didn't love them back. But maybe it was true, no partner has ever interested me more than a few days. I guess that makes me a bad person.

"You're a jerk!", she shouted as she left. She was an idiot since we work in the same place, though I was rather used to people glaring at me during work. However, there may have been other reasons people would hate me. Having a high position at work at the young age of 24. It's not like I did anything special, it's just that the other workers sucked at their jobs. If I could I would replace them with better people. Wasn't my fault that they are so useless.

I'd already worked the whole day so I decided to get a coffee then head home to my flat. I went to get my things before heading out. The walk to the cafe was dreadfully boring, the same sights of miserable people. Though I contributed to that count. The leaves had fallen along with the cold breeze meant autumn was becoming winter. I drifted my sight around until I spotted a messily written sign with an equally messy arrow, I slipped away from the crowd down a cold, damp alley way.

Then I saw it, a small cafe that radiated an aura of familiarity. It was welcoming as it's bright yellow light glowed against the concrete around it. It's red sign reading 'Slice of home'. When I walked inside there was a pleasant lingering scent of coffee and cake.

The interior matched the outside, the walls were covered in red and gold decorations. Most likely picked by the cafe owner who I had become acquainted to. Said owner popped her head out when she heard the door chime. Her face beamed into a smile, it wasn't fake like the ones my co-workers had but a smile from seeing an old friend. Her name was Sel, she was born here though her parents are foreigners.

Besides her friendly smile. She had pure black eyes filled with joy, boarded by her black choppy hair. Her cheeks had hints of rose tints but covered in flour. She was probably cleaning up before customers came in. She confidently walked to the counter to greet me.

"Oh Vincent, you surprised me! I didn't expect you to finish work so early", she chirped. Well, she would be surprised since the cafe had just opened 5 minutes ago and I don't finish work for another 3 hours. Since I was so early, there weren't any other customers.

"I didn't want to deal with an annoying coworker so I left, it doesn't matter since I already finished the work I needed to do anyways" as I said that, Sel's face went sour. Clearly very disappointed. I should have expected this or come up with a lie.

"You know, you can't just skip work. You're paid to work not eat at this very nice cafe" she lectured as she tied up her long choppy black hair. She turned around and started to hand grind some coffee. That was a signal to me that she was done talking to me about the skipping issue. I was glad that Sel also knew that not everything involved talking or expressing so much. Some things are better left subtle.

I made my way to my favourite table in the corner. I pulled my laptop out so I could plan next week's schedule. Not too long after a coffee cup was placed on my table. She is a really nice girl and understood me but I couldn't bring myself to see Sel as anything but a friend. But it was nice to have someone you can call a friend.

After a few minutes on my laptop, the small cafe had started to fill up with customers. This place really was nice compared to anything nearby, like a diamond in the rough.

Hours trickled by and I'd probably done too much scheduling considering I know every meal I'll be having for the next 2 months. The cafe was even more busy than earlier since people came here to eat after work. As I made my way out Sel shouted, "Have a safe trip home Vincent!"

Other regulars joined Sel on sending me a farewell. I waved as I left, once again enter the dead unforgiving city. The bitter cold bit at my exposed cheeks as I slowly made my way home. Not as homely as the cafe but it served its functions. Just like any other apartment in this middle class flat. Just as bland and boring as ever, no point staring at it so I made my way through the front door. I stopped when I saw my neighbour. I never see her in the evening, only when she was getting her mail in the morning. I'm normally in a rush in the morning so I've never gotten to actually greet her but man would I want to.  
She had long, silky black hair that ran down to her lower back. She wasn't too tall either with a slim waist. Definitely my type, so I decided to ask her on a date. I didn't think I'd get another chance to see her with how rarely I got even a glimpse of that long hair.  
"Excuse me, may I ask you something miss? ", the person was clearly surprised as she dropped the letters she was holding before hurrying to pick them back up. She turned around to address me. It was the first time I was able to see her face. Her eyes really stood out with a cocoa brown with hints of red, like someone had lightly dusted red glitter into her irises. Her face shape was a lot more defined than most girls I knew. Her shoulders weren't as small as I thought they'd be, her chest was as flat as a board. This caused alarm bell to ring in my mind, especially how they were currently scowling at me.

Then it came, a deep husky voice spoke in anger,"what did you just say?".


	2. Chapter 2

Then it came, a deep husky voice spoke in anger,"what did you just say?". I didn't know how I was going to get out of there alive. I had to be cunning or I was going to be arrested for harassment.

"It was a honest mistake mister, I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow to make up to it. Meet me here tomorrow at 11 am", I made my way to the straircase. I turned my head slightly to see that the stranger had a confused expression before he finally processed my words. His face became as red as a ripe tomato.

"W-Wait!" The awkward situation that was caused by my mistake was worth it after seeing that expression. But I couldn't just leave it, I needed to run salt into the wound.

"Dont be late", I rushed as quickly as I could, dashing up the stairs. Not the best idea, my legs were burning when I got to my apartment. I wasn't as young as I used to be and even then I wasn't that fit. Well as long as I can still run for the bus then it's fine. But I got the results I wanted, a date with my cute neighbour, thought it will probably be another one night thing. How boring.

I normally dont date men but I don't mind, as long as they keep me interested but men did tend to be a bit more boring. I shoved my bag into the corner, I prefered organized mess. It takes less energy. I walked by my livingroom that had a kitchen attached at the side, it's just as unused as ever. I never use this place because I never invite people over. Dust had been collecting for months, it had all faded into grey. The only place that saw any movements was the sink since I need to clean plates I ate takeaway pizza on. It's not a great diet but I can't bring myself to cook anything since I know it will taste terrible.

Honestly, I shouldn't be paying so much for rent if I'm not even going to be using this large area but there was no apartment available nearer to my work place. It really was just a waste of money.

To the right of the livingroom was a corridor with the bathroom being the first door you'd pass, it was actually pretty small. It was the only place I kept clean because I don't want to be showering in a dirty room, that's just too gross for me. I then brushed my teeth until I was satisfied.

I passed the guest bedroom as I made my way to my bedroom which was at the end of the hallway. If you call it a bedroom, it's more like a small library that just happen to contain a bed. I'm quite the collector of books, they were much better company than most people. But I still found myself wanting someone to share my thoughts with and have a decent conversation.

I picked up the book I was currently working on and lit a candle so I could read until I fell asleep. It was a fantasy series that involved a king and other such thing. I climbed into my bed and opened up my book and started reading. A dark blanket covered the sky as it turned to night. The sun a long forgotten memory, the moon providing the slight light. Even the most determined nightowls fall asleep eventually and that included myself.

I woke up to the loud beeps of my phone alarm but when I opened my eyes it was still dark. Even after blinking a bit it was still dark, I tried to feel my face and I realized that I feel asleep with the book on my face. I picked it up and placed it on my desk, well I guess I lost where I was in the book. It's fine since I've read the book five times already. The glow of the phone screen showed me that I only had an hour before my forced date. 

I slowly made my way out of bed, I opened my closet and searched it for a decent set of clothing. A green sweater and loose fitted jeans would do well enough. I crept to the bathroom to get prepped, seeing my reflection I saw what a mess I looked like. Curly hair messier than normal from bed and my beard starting to get rather bushy. I reached for my razor but stopped immediately, there was no point wasting time looking presentable when I knew we were just going to have a one night stand. The only thing I knew about him was that he was pleasing to the eye afterall.

I settled for just brushing my teeth and washing my face. I popped on my winter jacket and headed downstairs. When I got to the bottom, I saw that no one was there yet. I was pretty early, he looked like the type to be early. Then again, you shouldn't really be judging people by the way they look.

11:05

He still wasn't here. I was pretty forceful so maybe he won't come. I didn't even know if he was straight or not, a straight guy would definitely not go out with a guy like me. I was about to leave but then the door burst open followed by loud gasps of air. Sounded like he ran.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", his voice was deep but it also seemed gentle. I almost feel bad for messing with him. Almost.

"I'm suprised you came. I thought you stood me up", it was only a half truth. I thought it was less likely that he actually stood me up.

"You didn't really give me an option", he sat down to catch his breath. I took this opportunity to see what I was dealing with.

Now that I look at him, he clearly was a male. A feminine one for sure but still clearly male. I couldn't put my finger on what race he was, his skin was almost as pale as mine but he had deep black hair which isn't very common. His hair was extremely long with a slight wave at the end, I wonder how often he cuts it but he might just never cut it.

They say that your hands tell a lot about you. His finger are delicate and slender, a clear sign that he doesn't do much hard labour but it's pretty obvious from how little muscle he had.

He also had a noticeable bump on one of his fingers on his right hand and with his age. He was probably still a student, I normally don't date people so young. I just hoped he isn't under eighteen.

"Are you done staring yet?", it seems he was struggling to recover from his run and it also seems I'd been staring too long, I had to make an excuse.

"I wasn't staring, just analyzing", my voice came out extremely flat again. It's too hard to make my voice more expressive but I technically didn't lie to him.  
"By the way, my name is Aster Adam Helm'lot but you can call me Aster"

"My name's Vincent Iris Greenwood the first but a lovely guy like you can call me Vincent", I think my compliment came out much more sarcastically than what I heard in my head.

"You sure have a lot of confidence, so let's get my apology food before it becomes stone cold apology food", he didn't seem too bothered by my comment luckily. He was still a bit out of breath. 

There was nothing I could do but follow him, standing beside him made our size difference apparent. This Aster wasn't a tall man or it could be that I'm taller than the average male.

The gap was big enough to rest my head on his if I wanted but I probably shouldn't point that out. Short people don't like being called short, I've had many slaps to the face as proof.

I was hoping that Aster wouldn't take me to an overpriced restaurant, yes, I had money but I dont like spending too much on food. Remember that takeaway pizza diet. We either walked in comfortable silence or he just didn't like me.

We made our way to a small local resturant, I'm glad we at least have the same tastes in resturants. I'd never been to this restaurant but it looks like the kind of place I would go to if I knew about.The colours were warm and there was no cracking on the wall from old paint. I kept note of it for the next person I will date.

The employees that were nearby greeted Aster joyfully, clearly they all knew each other meaning Aster must have came here often. While they were greeting Aster they would occasionally glance at me curiously. They were mumbling things to Aster but they made sure I couldn't hear them. But I had a rough guess at what they were saying from Aster's reaction.

He was extremely embarrassed and denying what they were talking to him about. They replied in giggles and laughter.

Eventually we got to our table, Aster already knew what he wanted before even picking up the menu. I simply copied what he had ordered, I wasnt a fan of picking through a large list of food I've never tried before. I'd do that on my own time.

"Any reason why you decided to force me out for lunch?" He was waiting for a response but I thought it was pretty obvious as to why I asked him out. Clearly he didn't because he was waiting for my reply. Hopefully he doesn't dump me for this, that'd be pretty disgraceful considering this meant to be a one night stand.

"Because you're attractive, that's the only reason", he looked more confused than mad but his face was still reddening.

"People really date others they've only met once?, his outburst was so loud and sudden it caused me to jerk in my seat.

"Of course they do. What kind of reaction is that?" It was almost as if-  
"This is my first time on a date", man, Aster was very cute but a bit naive. His naivety does have a charm to it though.

"I'm glad I get to be your first date", I definitely can't have a one nightstand with someone who hasn't even gone on a date before, I guess his studies must prevent him from going on dates. I didn't go out on dates either when I was a student but it could have been because I hated people rather than being busy. The food came, two identical dishes. They looked edible enough.

"What school do you study at?" I wanted to know which school he went to and it would probably be a good indicator of his age.

"School? I don't go to school anymore", he carried on eating his pasta. He stopped looking at me and stared at his food. He clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore but I wasn't about to date a collage drop out.

"Not going university?" I nearly fell out of my seat with how Aster punched the table.

"I'm twenty nine! I have an english literature degree!" Man, if I thought I screwed up earlier. I've only put more fuel on the fire. Aster was fuming, I could practically see steam coming off his head. I would have never guessed that he was older than me let alone five years older, he must of been one of those boys with baby faces. His face was as smooth and hairless as a baby's.

We just sat there in awkward silence, I really messed up. Even the employees went silent, I've honestly never had a date go this bad. I had to at least try to fix this.  
"Did you end up using that degree for anything?" The only thing I could do was try to break the ice.

"I write books for a living", that sparked something in my mind.

"Does your pen name happen to be King Adam?" Aster was starting to look like he was going to have a panick attack, well, it was better than awkward silence.

"H-How did you know? My book aren't well known." Aster changed red faster than any chameleon.

"I really like your book series. I was even reading it this morning", his embarrassed expression turned to a one of pride. Well, I actually woke up with it on my face rather than reading it but there's no need to tell him that. "I read a lot of books but I always end up going back to your series, Future King."

"I never thought I'd actually meet someone who's read my series". Aster's face really told no lies, he looked so happy someone could easily mistake him for a sunflower.

"I do have one point to say"

"Hmm?", he probably knew he was about to be criticized but his smile never faltered.

"Your stories are very tragic, maybe it should have a happy ending", Aster really put some thought into what I said as he sat silently poking the last bite of his food thoughtfully.

"Hmm... Maybe I should", he mentioned as he took the last bite. 

We talked about other things but they weren't interesting, just about the restaurant and it's food. Eventually I finished my food, I'm rather slow at eating. I paid for lunch and the two of us left the building, after a lot farewells for and from Aster. Today wasn't the worst date I ever had but I made too many mistakes, that's basically a failing grade. So I'll try a second date before I decide whether to dump him or not.

"Hey Aster, do you want to go on a proper date?", Aster gave me a blank look.  
"No", he didn't even hesitate. This guy had no mercy. "Well, I don't think I want to go out with a guy who thought I was a kid. But if you treat me to lunch again for the insult, I might reconsider."

This guy just played me, but at least he'll be interesting for a bit.

We waited in pleasant silence as we waited for his taxi to arrive and it eventually did. "Then I'll treat you for lunch next week, same time", he presented me a gentle nod. I waited for him while he waited for his taxi to arrive. with that we both went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Life sort of went back to normal during those last few days. I'd still catch a glimpse of Aster getting his mail as I rushed out to work. Not even having time to greet him, I should probably leave earlier if I want to talk to Aster.

Things went relatively smoothly until Wednesday, things just weren't going my way.

In the morning, I saw the short male getting his mail like normal but rather than just passing him I heard him say, "bye Vincent, have a good day at work". That was a bit unexpected but I can't complain and even if I wanted to I wouldn't have the time.

When I got to the bus stop, the bus I needed had just left. There was nothing I could do but stand in the cold waiting for the next one. I could walk to work but I'd have to wake up half an hour earlier and I like my sleep so I slept through those thirty minutes.

The bus came and it was packed but this is what I get for convenience. In public transport there is no such thing as personal space but you have to get used to it or you could walk in the cold. When the bus reached my stop I hastily walked to my work place since I hate running and managed to check just in time.

"I'm amazed Vincent, I thought you'd be late. I even bet some money on it". This was one of my more bearable coworkers called Dilli but some people call her Dil. Though she was much more mature than the other workers and gifted with near perfect memory, she was just as bad at work as the others.

She was an average sized woman, with short rose gold bob. Her eyes as green as emeralds, she had strange marking or birthmarks on her face and rumours says that she has more on her body.

"You know I'm never late", we walked to the cloakroom so I could put my jacket and bag away.

"That's not true, the report from 5 months ago said you were late once", she put her own bag away. "Maybe today fate will want you to fail, fate is a fickle thing."

"You believe in things like fates still?", I did find things like destiny and fate ridiculous but Dilli always talked like she knew things. Still don't believe it but I don't find Dilli crazy at least.

"Hmm... Partly, people are pretty crazy. I'm sure someone like you could easily break something as fragile as fate", insult noted.

"Can fate make you actually do work today?", and insult returned. It's petty but I never said I was above being petty.

"I happen to work just fine, you simply work too fast", she seemed grumpy as we walked to our desks. There were neat stacks of economy analytics, just how I left them yesterday. There was a sheet of paper I didn't remember placing under my keyboard. I picked it up and saw that it was blank. I looked at the back of the sheet to see there was writing on the back.

Will you go out with me?

Yes Definitely

I looked up to see a particular guy waving at me. Pink hair swayed gently due to his movement, it was none other than the play boy intern Airay. His tanned skin contrasted against his sickeningly pink hair, he had a stupid expression on his face. I really hated him, he's the kind of person I really disliked. Too loud and noisy, he also loves spreading rumours.

That scum even goes to extremes to flirt with everyone in the office. It only made it worse when I found out that he was performing very well at his job even though he's a garbage of a human intern.

He was holding a sheet of paper almost identical to mine pointing at the question. I answered by ripping up the sheet and chucking it into the bin.

If that thing was here that meant the second intern couldn't be too far. 

"Sir, I finished the work you ask me to do", and there he was, the other intern and the other Vincent in the office. Vincent the third Greenwood, a relative of mine. Though, I don't remember his mother ever having a son, my memory must be going already.

"Just leave them on the desk, I'll give you more work in a bit."

Vi or Vincent junior as others like to call him is a stark contrast to that other intern. His relationship with everyone in the office is strictly for work. While I can sound very cruel when I rejected people's proposals of romance, Vi is so polite and gentlemanly, that people feel bad for confessing to him.

Though, many girls still had eyes set on him. I could hear those workers slacking off instead of doing their job they are paid to do, They kept talking about who's the most attractive in the office. Apparently, Vi was definitely first place which is understandable. Though I always did think I was the better looking and I still do.

They're also saying I'd place third since my personality is too rotten to place any higher, which is just unreasonable. I just tell them the truth that they don't want to hear, really they should be grateful I'm telling them how useless they really are. Maybe my words would help them change for the better.

It only makes it worse when that playboy intern ranks higher than me,they say he has more charm than me which is just a load of bull shit. Once I had enough I gave a telling off for slacking, I feel more and more like a babysitter as everyday passes.

Vi did seem to treat me different from the other coworkers. He seemed to follow me and do as I say like a lost puppy. I think I recall him saying that he thought I was manly or something. I really don't understand teenagers.

I feel bad for the person who had to babysit the play boy, I never checked because I didn't really care. Today was already causing me migraines and it's only been an hour. Between fixing other people's error in their documents and the constant blabbering of my coworkers was really getting to my head.

I thought about the morning, Aster managed to give me a farewell before I left. I wasn't expecting him to do that. I wondered what he would be doing after, maybe he would carry on writing or maybe he was in his room thinking about me...

"You're in a good mood today, that's rare", Dilli's voice surprised me, did I look happy? I only remembered being extremely annoyed.

"What are you talking about? Me, look happy?"

"Well obviously, you're smiling like an idiot", I didn't even realize I was smiling. I must have overworked and stressed to the point that I was going crazy. Definitely stress. After all, there was nothing worth smiling about since I have been reviewing documents the whole time.

Suddenly, there was a loud ringing of someone's phone. I saw a few people check if it was theirs. The phone kept ringing and no one was picking it up, it was so loud it was almost as if it was right next to me. I looked down to my table, to see the screeching was coming from my phone. The number was an unknown one, most of my coworkers crowded my desk. I don't get calls at work because I never stayed in contact with any classmates and everyone here knew that.

"Hey Vincent, got a girlfriend?", Airay didn't help since his presence caused more people to gather.

"No", I answered the call, Airay leaned over and turned on the loud speaker. "You brat"

"Vincent, is this a bad time?", that voice, it was definitely Aster's. How did he even get my number, I never gave it to him. Everyone went completely silent but Airay. He was making crude hand gesture, probably because he found out Aster was a male.

"No, how exactly did you get my number?", everyone in the office had stopped working to listen but it wasn't like they did work anyways.

"My friends from the restaurant said I should get your number when you were in the toilet", should I be worried?

"Sure but why are you calling me now?", even Vi had stopped what he was doing to see what was happening.

"About our lunch this weekend", I hope he wasn't cancelling on me."Is it alright if I bring two others? I promise I'll be paying for them"

"Sure", Airay was shaking his head but I couldn't tell what he was conveying to me.

"Thanks so much, see you on saturday" and with that he hung up.

"Dude, you shouldn't have said yes", Airay looked disappointed in me, that was definitely strange.

"Why?", I looked around to see that most of the on lookers were disappointed in me.

"If you invite more people, it means you're sending the message, that you see the other as just a friend."Airay walked up to me and put his arm over my shoulder, "babe, ditch that guy. I'm available right now. I'd love to invite you over to my house tonight. Just me, you, some drinks and"

I didn't need to hear it, I pushed him over. I'm not allowed to physically harm him since I'm at work.

It's nothing uncle, I'm sure things will work out since you do every task flawlessly", Vi wasn't exactly helping.

"Get to work, all of you", at this rate I'll die from stress before the date even happens.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood near the entrance of the building again while I waited for Aster, this time he hadn't showed up for an entire hour and I was getting pretty tired of waiting. After meeting him, I knew he wasn't the kind to stand people up.

I walked over to the mail boxes and looked for the box Aster got his mail from. He stood around the right side and since he normally stood just past where my box is that meant he was on the floor below me. I made my way up to his floor.

"Hurry up, we got to meet Vincent downstairs", I heard Aster's voice faintly as I approached the floor. I made my way to the door the voice had came from, 26. So he lived directly below me. I could have waited for him to come out but that is just too easy. I rung the door bell and heard hurried footsteps.

The door swung open and I got to see Aster without his normally silky hair but instead it was pretty messy also there was still some food on his face,"Vincent! I'm so sorry about being late, the other two delayed me"

"Aster! My zip got stuck!", I heard a loud high pitched voice coming from behind Aster. He turned around and crouched down which exposed a small boy. 

He had shoulder length black hair, deep blue eyes that each had a small mole under them, he looked like he was around eight and his face was full of energy. He was a ball of movement even when Aster had bent down to help zip it up. Once Aster had finished fixing the zipper the small boy hugged Aster and showered him with kisses on the cheek.  
"Thanks Papa!", with that the boy ran off to another area of the flat. From the door way I could see a second small boy.

"Oh great, Malo you finished getting ready. Look after Vincent while I get ready", Aster picked up the other small boy and placed him not too far from me. He then left the area to get ready.

Malo was just as tiny as the other boy though he might have been a bit taller, I think he was the same age as the other. He had a extremely pale blonde hair that was long and straight. His two different toned blue eyes definitely stood out which contrasted with his rather bland clothing.

He was staring at the floor so I guess he was extremely shy which was the complete opposite of the other child. So this was what he meant by inviting more people.  
I started to process all this new information. There might have been a chance the other child could have been his but Malo didn't look like Aster in the slightest.

Aster returned carrying the unnamed boy in his arms. He had only been gone for about five minutes but he looked great, his long strands of hair were neat and tidy. His warm winter outfit really matched his kind expression.

Malo ran to the two of them sobbing, "Eros!". Aster put the newly named Eros down so the two could hug.

"Don't cry, we're about to have cake!", Eros patted the blonde's hair.

"Sorry for the wait Vincent, Eros wanted to finish his drawing before I left", I do hate people being late but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him.  
"It's fine, where do you want to go?", As soon as I finished my question Eros jumped out of Malo's embrace and started running around.

"Rainbow cake!", he chanted repeatedly around me. He was like a bird chirping.

Aster had a extremely sad expression on his face, it was something I haven't seen on his face before. "I'm sorry Eros, I can't afford that right now."

Eros stopped instantly and ran to Aster and hugged his leg, he then began balling out tears. "I'm sorry papa!" This caused a chain reaction as Malo began crying too.

"Hey Aster, I don't mind paying for all of us", It'd be wrong not to pay for his kids too

"There's no way I could make you pay for all three of us", Aster didn't seem very convinced.

"I only spend my money on takeaway pizza and rent so I could easily pay", Aster thought about it for a bit and by then the kids had stopped crying.  
"Eros eats a lot by the way", Aster held Eros' hand and headed to the door.

"I'll pay any amount, since I'm such great boyfriend material", I closed the door as we left the flat.

"Sure you are, I don't know if asking any good looking person out is great boyfriend material", after Aster had said that, I saw that Malo was glaring at me so maybe he wasn't as shy as I thought.

When we got to the cake shop, I felt like I recognised it but I don't remember ever going there before.

When we entered I was blinded by the bright decorations that littered the wall, the building was almost completely packed with customers. There was a waiting line so me and Aster lined up while two kids sat in the waiting area.

"Thanks for offering to pay today, I'd pay myself but I don't get paid until tomorrow", Aster's voice seemed a bit off but I didn't know what it was.

"You could always pay me back with a kiss", Aster got extremely flustered, it seemed that he was the kind to get easily embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands.  
"You shouldn't be saying those kind of things in public", I held his small wrist and I moved his hands from his face, it was practically glowing red.

"And you should care about what others think", he gave me a sour look.

"That must be easy for you to say, you never seem to care", his mood seemed to have changed but I find it hard to understand his actions. Things like other's emotions is something that is really hard for me to understand.

"Well that's because it's true", Aster's expression was something I didn't understand. It seemed to be filled with sorrow yet he was smiling.

"That must be nice Vincent, you really are mature", Aster's cheeked were sprayed with a rose tint as he chuckled. His charcoal hair followed his movement like grass following the wind. This feeling wasn't like anything I felt before, it was painful but pleasant.

"Are those two your kids", The feeling was starting to get uncomfortable and I wanted to distract myself from it though I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about the two.

"Oh, Malo and Eros? I adopted them after both of their parents died. Their parents both died in separate incidents but since their families were connected and their parents died around a similar time, they were constantly moving to different families. When they were given to me, I decided to adopt them as my own", I looked over at the two kids and I saw that Eros was taking a power nap at the same time Malo held his hand while watching him protectively.

"You could have let someone else take care of them, you're not financially stable enough to take care of them"

"I wouldn't leave two kids to grow up without a place to call home or people to call family. It's really sad to grow up without parents", Aster had that strange expression on again. Luckily we finally reached the end of the line. I didn't know what to think.

We called the two over, I watched as Malo bumped Eros awake and lead him to where Aster and I were. The waiter brought us to a table and gave us menus. I looked at the first slice of cake but instantly saw the price. One slice of rainbow cake was £20, that was pretty ridiculous but I can't go back on my word now. Aster called the waiter over, luckily both Aster and Malo ordered one slice of cake but then Eros shouted, "I want a whole rainbow cake! "

A whole cake was £200, well it was fine since money isn't really a problem as I was actually just shocked but the others wouldn't know since I kept a straight face. The last thing I want is to cause trouble to Aster.

Even though the mood improved from earlier, I could feel Malo glaring at me from the side. Aster excused himself as he headed to the bathroom.

"Leave Aster alone!", Malo suddenly shouted, he picked up his fork and pointed it at me aggressively.

"What did he do?" Eros looked up from his colouring book to see what was happening between me and Malo.

"He keeps bullying Aster", I was being accused of something I never did.

"If he's bullying Papa then we need to kill him!", I thought Eros was the kind one, but his eyes had bloodlust while Malo's didn't. When he picked up his fork it really looked like he was prepared to commit murder.

Aster came back and the two seemed to calm down. He sat down but was clearly confused about the awkward silence at the table.

"Does the beard man bully papa?" That was a very strange name that Eros gave me. 

"No, what made you think that?", Aster tied his hair into a messy ponytail.

"Nothing!", with that Eros simply returned to drawing in his book also as if he never threatened to kill me. 

"Why do you always rush to work?", Aster decided to fill our wait with some light chatter.

"Because I hate walking through the cold and I like sleep", Aster jerked in his seat and gave me his full attention.

"I would have never known you were so lazy, I thought you were active since you're always running", I sometimes can't understand Aster but he sure was expressive.

"Lazy people sometimes have to work extra hard, if they want to live the low energy life", during my sentence the cakes had arrived. The cakes were coated with actual gold and the inside of the cake had different coloured layers. I remembered where I had seen this place, it was on a show about expensive and interesting. They were also packed with colour matching fruit, Eros had already began to dig viciously at his cake.

I ate slowly as I watched Aster. He used his fork to cut out a square piece of cake out before carrying it to his mouth and he looked really cute while doing it. I felt my chest hurting again so I stared back at my food as I ate.

From the corner of my eye I could see that Aster was sneaking some orange slices into my plate. I watched him secretly as he tried to sneak another orange slice into my plate. I grabbed his arm which caused him to squeal and bit the slice off his fork. Aster looked extremely panicked.

"You scared me", he exclaimed as he took a sip of milk.

"You're setting a bad example for the kids", I lectured. Aster began to laugh uncontrollably and everytime I asked why he was laughing but it just caused him to laugh more. Eventually he settled down and finished off the rest of the slice. Eros had just finished his entire cake, I was amazing that he managed to eat a cake that was the same size of him.  
I paid for the food, it was £260 in total. Eros got cleaned up before we left since his face was completely covered in cake. We slowly made our way back to the apartment.

"Since I've brought you lunch again, do you want to go on a date with me now?", this was the true purpose of the lunch after all.

"Now? I need to look after the kids", Aster pointed out as we approached the entrance to the building.

"I can get some trustworthy babysitters and you'll only be upstairs", I tried my best to convince him.

"Well, I'll need to see the babysitters then", he said as he opened the door to the building. I called two people to be the babysitters and I called them to come over but I never told them why I wanted them here.

While we waited, I watched Aster play with the kids. Eros was over joyed while Malo kept a close eye on me.

I could see one of the soon to be babysitters approach through the glass on the door so I opened it for him. It was the new intern also known as Vi.  
"Is there something you need, Uncle?", he always spoke in a formal way. 

"I'll tell you when the other one gets here", after only a few seconds there was a knock on the door. It was the pink playboy intern, I cautiously opened it.  
"I thought you were calling me for a date. Why is Vincent junior here?", Airay's confused expression matched Vi's.

"Since you two are young, I thought you'd be the best to babysit those two", I gestured towards Aster and the little ones.

"I don't know how to look after-" Vi got cut off by Airay.

"Is that your cute new boyfriend? So he's the man you picked over me. He's the submissive type right, you need a guy like me to play the leading role in our relationship. I happen to have a lot of experience", maybe asking Airay wasn't my best idea.

"Great, you two got the job. If you need me just call my number", while I said that, Aster made his way over to us.

"Are these two the babysitter?", Aster spoke as he looked over to the two.

"If this is what my uncle wants, I can't refuse a great man like him", Vi says some strange things sometimes.

"Spending some alone time with the other Vincent doesn't seem too bad", after he said that Vi looked like he was dreading even the thought of isolation with the pink kid. I'm sure he'll be fine, I only care about getting Aster alone with me.

Aster gave them his keys before heading to my apartment with me. We took the elevator this time, I was getting pretty tired of running up the stairs. While we made our way to my place, Aster spoke about something strange he had read and I listened silently.

I opened the door for the two of us, I apologized for my dusty living-room and kitchen and lead him to my guestroom. I sometimes used the rooms to watch tv as it wasn't too large like the living-room. I looked at my collection while Aster took off his jacket.

"What kind of movies do you like?" My speech triggered Aster to walk over to me and look for himself.

"I like romances or family movies", we clearly had very different taste in movies but there was no point forcing him to watch a movie he doesn't like. I picked out a movie I thought he'd like and put it in the dvd player.

We then sat on the bed to watch the movie, as we watched I noticed that Aster was moving around a lot.

"Vincent, can I sit on your lap?", I looked down to see he was looking up at me.

"No", I saw no reason as to why I should let him.

"It's cold", well that's what happens when you wear a t-shirt in the winter.

"I just turned on the heater", even with my protests Aster simply climbed into my lap.

"That would take to long", Aster whispers as he found a comfortable spot and settled. He was so small, I could rest my chin on his head. We sat there in silence as we matched the movie with the occasional small comment from Aster.

His hair had a soft scent of vanilla, he wasn't too heavy or too light and his body was warm as it pressed against mine. I felt that similar pain in my chest and I realized that the feeling was one of longing and that the feelings I had was of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did you know Vincent is a jerk.


	5. Chapter 4.5: Vi

I remember being dragged up the stairs by Airay, the two kids followed behind me. I was pulled into a stranger's house, Airay immediately went searching for food. I went to the livingroom and sat on the sofa. Both of the kids followed and watched me curiously.

"I'm Eros the great and this is my knight, Malo", Eros introduced himself as he waved his arms dramatically.

"I'm Vincent, a wise scholar from a distant land", Eros climbed onto the sofa besides me.

"Does that mean your smarter than papa?", he asked as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"I guess it does", I replied, a spark of childish wonder flashed in his eyes.

"What's two plus two? What's five times three? What's twenty minus ten? What's all the numbers added together?", he asked in quick sessions.

"Four, fifteen, ten and twenty nine", they weren't tough questions.

"Wow, you really are smart", Eros chirped as I looked for the remote for the television.

"Not really", I said as I lifted up a pillow which revealed the hidden remote. I turned on the tv and flipped through the channels, I saw game of thrones but I couldn't watch that when the kids were also there. I saw that Seek Love was on so I decided to play that instead, it was an old episode but I didn't mind watching it. Eros join in with me as snuggled against my arm like a cat with Malo sitting beside him.

Airay joined us in the living room and climbed over the sofa carrying a bowl of food."I thought you'd like nerdy shows like the nature channel or something like that. Turns out you're a geek", he announced to me. He then sat uncomfortably close to me.

I carried on watching the show, the main character was on a date with her love interest. They had a good time together and she tried to confess to him but he couldn't hear her.

I was brought back to reality by noises next to me, I looked around to see that both Airay and Eros were crying from the scene.

The love interest gave the main character a hug and told her that he really enjoyed their day together. The two besides me cried even more. Then the show ended, during the advertisements the two recovered from crying.

Eros then started to complain about how hungry he was so I went to the kitchen to find food. I looked to see a mess that had Airay written all over it. I cleaned up the mess and started looking for something to feed the kids and maybe myself.

I looked through some drawers, there were different kinds of food in every drawer. Except for one, I opened it and I saw that it was completely filled with medication. I shouldn't have been so nosy but I was very curious. I had a closer look at the bottles of pills and saw that there were two kinds, painkiller and antidepressants. Weren't the kids too young to be taking these kinds of medication, that meant it was for their parent or guardian.

I heard Eros start sobbing for food so I put the bottles away and closed the cupboard door.

"It's on the way!", I shouted towards the living room. I grabbed three cans of soup and poured their contents into a hob and started to heat it on the cooker. Once it was done I poured the soup into three bowls, I popped a spoon into each of them and carried them into the living room. Even though Airay could see I was struggling to carry the bowls he just watched in amusement at my suffering.

I got the bowls to a dining table and collapsed onto a chair. I already did my work out today so I was pretty tired.

"Wow, soup! Normally Papa cooks for us but eating his soup is okay", Eros climbed onto his chair and started eating without even checking the heat of the soup, luckily I only warmed it.

I watched as the two kids consumed their soup. If Airay was correct then that long haired man was my uncle's new boyfriend. That meant these kids would be my in-laws. Though I knew that my uncle had a terrible love life so maybe it wouldn't get too far.

After dinner the two kids went to bed, leaving me and Airay in the livingroom. We stayed silent until I spoke up.

"I should probably call Vincent to see if he wants us to stay over night", before I could make the call Airay grabbed my arm.

"You can't call him now, he's probably busy with his boyfriend. You calling would ruin the romantic mood", he leaned closer as he said that. This was starting to get really uncomfortable.

Airay looked at our position and something seemed to spark in his mind. "You want to wrestle?", he asked as he buried deep into my personal space.

"You'd regret trying to fight me", I warned. Airay took a second to look at me and analyse what he was dealing with.

"Just because you're as tall as a tree, doesn't mean you'll win", he teased.

"I happen to have a black belt", I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, I'm a bit more rough than I would be in practice. I released his arm once he got the message.

"Ow! I wouldn't have expected you to be the active and sporty, especially since you wear thick clothing head to toe", Airay reached for my jumper."show me a little"

A sense of panic filled my mind. My heart rate increased at an alarmingly fast pace. My eyes stayed focused on Airay's hand. Suddenly Airay's voice pierced my mind, "Vincent?"

Airay collapsed onto me." You're too cool Vi, you can say if you're uncomfortable"

Airay was much lighter than I thought, I always imagined he'd be heavier. I stayed silent.

"You remind me of a beautiful maiden I met when I was young, she also smelled nice", Airay whispered.

Airay fell asleep so I carried him to the other sofa and went to sleep myself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change to Vi

¬¬When I woke up I heard a soft sound besides me, they came in short bursts. I started to become more aware and opened my eyes. I was in my guest room, I tried to remember what happened last night. Aster and I were watching movies until he fell asleep, he probably went to sleep early for his kids.

I heard another noise from Aster, it sounded more like a gasp. I sat up and looked at Aster, I saw that he held onto one of my pillows tightly against his face. I leaned in closer, his gasps were pained, and his hands were clenching the pillow.

“Aster?” I moved his hands a bit, so I could move the pillow to see his face. His eyes were squinting from pain and tears ran across his cheek.

“…Eros…”, his voice was so quiet that I could hardly hear his voice. He didn’t seem to be awake. Now that the pillow was moved from his mouth the pain gasps became wheezes of despair. I didn’t know what the problem was and I didn’t know how to stop Aster’s pain so I picked him up but it only caused him to shrill in agony. I didn’t know what to do, I was just really confused but I wasn’t at the point of panic yet.

I realized that I would have to carry Aster as if he was a delicate and fragile piece of silk. Aster made it pretty hard for me as he was really heavy or maybe I was just really weak, it was probably the latter. I unlocked the door and slowly made my way to the lower floor, though I was going as fast as I could as a result I had to leave my door open. Allowing Aster to lay against the hard ground would probably only cause him more pain.

I managed to get to his home and knocked on the door as hard as I could while I carefully held Aster. Vi opened the door, he looked pretty tired until he saw Aster. “Take him to his bed”  
“Wake up Eros for me”, I ordered him while I carried Aster to the bed. Vi ran into a different room. I laid him down as slowly as I could. He groaned a bit before settling back into his more constant noises. 

Eros wandered in, wearing oversized pyjamas and walked over to Aster. He kissed Aster’s head before calmly making his way to the kitchen. I followed after him, he walked straight to a drawer and opened it up to reveal at least a few dozen bottles of pills. He grabbed one of the bottles, it was like it was a routine. He walked back to Aster and grabbed a water bottle from under the bed.

“Papa, wake up”, he shook Aster gently until he was half awake. He helped Aster down the pills and let Aster drift back to sleep. He placed the bottle back under the bed, grabbed some cooling pads and placed them over Aster’s body. Vi and I could only watch as Eros moved like he was possessed. Airay soon joined and attempted to hug me but I kicked him in the knee. Luckily, he stayed quiet as he made his way back painfully to the sofa.

Once Eros was done he gave Aster lots of kisses before heading to bed. I was left speechless and looked at Vi but he seemed confused as well. I sat on the bed slowly and watched Aster, he calmed down a lot more, though he was clearly still in pain. I checked the time and saw that it was three in the morning. I laid next to Aster and saw that Vi was watching over Aster like a mother bird.

It was too early to stay awake and Aster’s soft scent was very soothing. I would have held him but that didn’t seem like the best thing to do at the time. I quickly fell asleep besides him.

 

Point of view has changed

I woke up to the sound of Eros’ voice, “Bye Papa” and then the door slammed shut. I’m glad my brother could help take my kids to school when I’m too unwell which was most of the time. I shifted a bit so I could go back to sleep. It was easy since I kept my eyes shut the whole time.

“What time is it?”, someone shouted besides me, it terrified me. I sat up quickly and saw one of Vincent’s forcefully hired babysitters. The boy looked at my clock and began to panic even more. “Uncle, we’re late for work!”

Uncle? I heard Vincent’s voice behind me, he mumbled something about being too tired. I guess these two were related, that’s nice to know. My pain isn’t too bad today, that was good too.  
“Uncle, get ready while I go to wake up Airay!”, he announced as he ran out of my room. I looked down to see that I had dropped some of my cooling pads but they had long lost their use. I put them on the table and leaned closer to Vincent. He looked like a big lazy turtle, I pushed on his cheek with my finger but he wasn’t having it. He swatted my finger away so I started to shake him, he turned around to look at me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I made a very undignified sound.

“I thought we were going to do things yesterday so I actually planned on skipping work. To take care of you after”, His chin was on my forehead and it was pretty rough since he probably shaved it recently. Wait… Skip work.

“What were your intentions yesterday?”, I asked as I lifted myself up a bit. He ran his hand through my hair.

“To have a good time with you”, Vincent sure says strange things to me. I thought we had a good time watching movies, maybe he didn’t like the movie I picked. Or maybe I’m not the kind of person he wanted as a partner, I’ve never really had any relationships. “It’s fine. It was nice just being with you”

He held me close. “Wow, Vincent. You’re already cheating on me”, the voice was from the other babysitter. It was actually rather embarrassing to be seen in this pose with Vincent. I hid my face behind my hair. The pink haired boy approached the bed. “Your boyfriend is very cute, want to share with me?”  
He was about to join the hug but Vincent’s nephew dragged him off, “I said get to work. Uncle, please get there as soon as possible”

Vincent sure had interesting friends, that must be really nice. Vincent reluctantly helped me up and headed to my door, “I need to go to work, just call me if you need me”  
“Bye Vincent, have a good time at work”, he didn’t even brush his bed hair. He just left looking rather scruffy. I don’t think I could bring myself to walk out of the house like that, I sat up and looked around my room. I didn’t remember returning home, I wasn’t in as much pain as I was expecting. I looked at my table and saw that there were my pills, luckily Eros and Malo do that for me in the morning.

I saw the mess of pillows and my blanket that Vincent had caused, he was a pretty messy guy. I also saw a pillow on the floor next to my bed which was where Vincent’s nephew was when I woke up. He must have watched over me, Vincent sure had cute relatives. I must have dislocated something again, I was sad that I caused the two so much trouble.

Luckily today wasn’t unbearably painful so I decided I should get breakfast, I wanted to be able to eat my pills. I made my way to my kitchen and cooked myself some toast. I always keep a chair in the kitchen as standing up for too long isn’t great for my health. While my toast is cooking I decided to brush my hair so I could get my mail, I grabbed one from my drawers and began brushing. 

I dropped my brush at the sudden sound of my toast jumping. I picked up my brush, put it away and grabbed my toast. I spread jam on my toast and I noticed that I was running out, I would have to buy more soon. I’d have to ask my kids to do that for me.

I ate my toast slowly and thought about my book, maybe I should make the story a bit happier like Vincent said. I went to my room, took my pills and I changed my clothes. I know it was rather ridiculous to dress up just to get my mail but I can’t bring myself to not do it.

I walked out of my house, went to the elevator and saw that it was out of order. I walked over to the stairs and looked down. I was on the fourth floor and I stood there. I just stared at the ground, going down wasn’t the problem but going up can put strain on my body.

But I really wanted my mail so I made my way down the stairs. I got to the bottom floor and I was fine since my pain didn’t get too much worse. I made my way to my mail box and opened it. There was a small package in it and I gingerly pulled it out.

It was from a cute little brother, he was going to visit soon and the thought of seeing him brought a gleaming smile to my face. It almost seemed like my pain lessened as I skip up the stairs until a sudden pulse of pain shot up my body and I collapsed to the ground. I tried my best to get up as I heard footsteps approaching, a young woman who lived on my floor was walking up due to the lift being broken. I greet her, smiled through the pain and kept my stance straight, she shouldn’t have to know about something like my chronic pain.

Once she had left, I took a break by sitting on the staircase. Once I could tolerate the pain I crawled up the stairs slowly. I might have moved my hips a bit too much, I always forgot to be more careful and to pace myself.

I stopped crawling once I reached my floor. Walking here was a lot easier than walking up the stairs but my hip was still bothering me. I only regretted the idea of skipping up the stairs even more. Once I got the door open, I walked to my kitchen and took some painkillers but they don’t do much for me. I should really see a doctor if I wanted stronger medications but I didn’t want to go nor did I have the energy. 

Once that was over I made my way to my room and sat down at my desk in front of my laptop. I took out an ice pack for my hip and placed it in my lap while the laptop turned itself on. After waiting through a long loading screen I got to see a cute picture of my kids from when they were younger. They really were the light of my world. Seeing them happy and smiling could make anyone smile along. 

Some of the programs on the desktop started to function and my email notifications were in the triple digits as always. I hated checking my emails but it was required for my work as a stay at home writer. I tried to scroll through as many interview or reporter emails as I could and read the ones related to work. I wrote down some important dates while I snacked on some cereal I kept by my desk. Once I finished my emails I made some phone calls to my publisher and by the time I was finished it was about time for my kids to come home.

I went back to my kitchen and cooked a small meal for the two. I made a simple pasta for them and made soup for myself. I snacked on my soup until I heard the door open and close. Once I heard that, I put down my bowl and hid behind the kitchen door.

“I’m home Papa!”, I heard Eros shout while I tried my best to stay silent. I could hear Eros trying to look for me, he was looking through the rooms and just reminded me how cute he is.

I saw blonde hair appear, it was Malo. Our eyes met, I pulled him into my lap and covered his mouth so he couldn’t call for Eros. He just sat there calmly and didn’t put up any struggle.  
I listened for Eros and I could hear that he was having a tough time at finding me. Malo also heard Eros having a hard time so he decided to give Eros a hint so he began to give my hand many kisses which caused me to giggle uncontrollably. Eros came rushing towards us and gave us cuddles. There were many hugs and kisses exchanged between the three of us.

I told the two to eat lunch before we started to play. The two ran off to do that, while they were busy I pulled out some nice games we could play like connect 4 and snakes and ladders.  
The two decided to take their food with them which they aren’t allowed to do, it was probably Eros’ idea and Malo went along with it. I allowed it because there was no point delaying play time for such unimportant things.

I watched as the two played connect 4, Malo always lost because he always let Eros win. Malo is so scared of accidentally winning that most of the games are very short. Eros was clearly unaware of what Malo was doing for him.

Watching the two was very interesting, their interactions can be entertaining. Malo is constantly trying to impress Eros and Eros seemingly doesn’t notice any of it. Eros came over to my seat after winning another game and gave me gentle kisses on the cheek.

I picked him up and sat him on my lap, cuddled him and gave him a kiss on the head. Malo came over and asked for kisses as well so I put Eros down so I could kiss Malo instead.

The two decided that they didn’t want to play any more board games and that they would prefer to watch television instead. We moved to the sofa, I left the two to pick a show while I went to prepare popcorn. Once I was done I returned to the pair, they seemed to be looking for something.

“What are you looking for?”, I asked as I placed the popcorn down in front of the pair.  
“Vincent the wise scholar showed us a really good show”, Eros was scanning through the different channels while snacking on some popcorn.  
“What was it about?”, I grabbed a handful of popcorn and fed Malo one by one.  
“There was a girl and she loved a boy!”, Eros shouted but his eyes never left the screen.  
“That could be a lot of shows, can you be more detailed?”, after I said that, Malo held my hand to stop the feeding.

“There’s a girl who had blue hair and she was trying to confess to a boy but because of their communication problem they couldn’t understand each other”, Malo was really smart for his age.  
“That sounds like the show, Seek Love”, I picked up the remote and opened up Netclicks. It would probably be best to watch that kind of show from the beginning.

“Yes! That’s the one”, Eros couldn’t keep still in his seat as the intro started. I actually knew the two writers of this story but I didn’t need to tell those two, Eros would get too excited.

My body was hurting a bit more so I laid across the sofa and the pair sat really close to me. Eventually I fell asleep to the sound of the show and the warmth from my pair.

A warm hand held my cheeks, when I looked to see who was touching me I couldn’t see her face. I saw light where her face was meant to be. She sang softly to me and it was calming. Her hands were gentle like I was being caressed by a silk cloth. I close my eyes and slowly open them again.  
The woman was no longer a warm light, her eyes were holes leaking a black liquid. Her hands were like sticky tar. Tar was flooding the room, I tried to move but she kept her grip on me and it was strong and unforgiving. The tar was rising higher and higher. She was smiling at me as the tar was reaching my face. It was thick and cold.

The tar came in through my mouth and nose. I tried to gasp for air but more tar poured into my body.

I woke up to the sound of my pair still watching, I pulled Eros close to me and kissed his cheek. He giggled a bit, his cheek tasted like sugar. I asked Malo for a tissue so I used it to wipe Eros’ cheek. He giggled a bunch, he tried his best to keep his eyes on the screen. I started to try my best to distract him.

I could see that Malo was giving me very disappointed looks. Eros gave up on his mission and was actually rather mad at me but he looked so cute. He turned towards me, climbed onto the sofa and stood up high, Malo watched and joined in. They both cling onto to me and Eros was nibbling my arm.

It really tickled, I was in constant laughter until the two stopped when I started crying. I slowly caught by breath and paused the video and moved it back to the point I started distracting Eros.  
I noticed that my pills were on the table, they must have prepared it while I was asleep. I downed my pills and went to prepare dinner. I reheated more pasta that I made earlier for lunch and went to my drawer to see there was no more soup. That was strange since I ordered some soup recently, I looked at my bin to see there were a few cans in there. Maybe one of the babysitters got hungry. I decide to just eat crisps instead.

I brought the food to the livingroom, I let my kids eat at the television. We watched more Seek Love as we ate.

“When’s mama going to visit?”, Eros asked between bites of his pasta.  
“She’ll come when she wants to”, I ate a few of my crisps.  
“Can you ask her to bring a book?”, Malo requested.  
“I will ask but she might say no”, I told him as I got up and went back to my room.  
I went through my emails again and still avoiding things I didn’t want to see, but those kinds of emails are a huge percentage of my inbox. My phone started to ring, it was Vincent calling me. My children came after hearing the call. I heard the two shouting, “Is that mama?”  
“Hello Vincent”  
“Hey Aster, could we see each other later this evening”  
“Sure because I actually have something to tell you”, I looked at my calendar and saw that some dates were circled. I picked up Eros and sat him on my lap, I might as well do it while he’s still small and light.  
“I’ll see you soon then”, Vincent hung up without even letting me say a farewell. He sure was a strange guy.  
“Was that mama?”, He said as he swung his legs slowly.  
“No, it was Vincent”, I carried Eros back to the ground so I could carry on doing my work.  
“I don’t like him”, Malo said as he walked up to him. “He bullies you”  
“I don’t think he bullies me”, I pat Malo’s head. “You two should get ready for bed”

I watched the pair run off, hand in hand. I closed my laptop and began to prepare for my meeting with Vincent. I brushed my hair as fine as I could. I carefully picked my clothing to wear.  
I went to my kid’s bedroom to give them goodnight kisses. Eros gave me a kiss back while Malo wished me luck and gave me pepper spray that I never brought him nor have I ever seen. I simply took it with me.

I made my way out of my home and headed towards the stairs. I took my time going up the stairs, luckily I didn’t hear anyone approach so I didn’t need to stress out. I got to Vincent’s floor and walked over to the door.

I knocked on the door and waited for Vincent to come to open it. He opened it a lot sooner than I thought he would.

He was so much taller than me, I had to tilt my head rather high just to look at him eye to eye. I glanced down a bit and saw that he wasn’t currently wearing a shirt. I could feel my face heating up. I made the mistake of looking lower because Vincent was only wearing boxers. I turned away as soon as I saw that and hid my face in embarrassment.

“I didn’t expect you to come so early”, I looked up and made sure to only look at his face. His face never seemed to ever change, not only his face but his voice too but he could be very sassy with his words. “Not that I would do anything to prepare”

Vincent is actually quite the slob. Vincent put his hand on my shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“I suffer from a condition, I should have told you. I don’t like telling people, I’d hate to trouble others. Don’t worry, I’m fine”, I gently took his hand off my shoulder.

“A long as you’re alright then”, It was actually quite amazing that Vincent’s face doesn’t change.

“About the thing I wanted to tell you”, I felt really bad for having to say it. “I’m not ready to be in a relationship with you. I can’t be in relationship right now”

“Any specific reason?”, Even as Vincent says that, I felt extremely guilty but I was doing the right thing.

“I can’t tell you. I hope you’re willing to wait until I’m ready”, I looked at the ground because I couldn’t bring myself to look Vincent in the eyes.

“That’s fine, I can wait”, I sighed in relief hearing that Vincent was fine with it. He suddenly pulled me close. “As long as you go out with me as soon as you’re ready”

I could feel how red my face was. “That’s all I needed to say” I shaked out of his grip and walked away.

I made my way back to my home. Once I got back I rushed to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I heard my phone ring. I picked it up.

“Hello, this is Aster”, I answered  
“Hey Aster, are you coming tomorrow night?”, the feminine voice spoke.  
“I wouldn’t miss it. I’ve got to go”, I hung up and put my phone down. I was a bit more active than I should have but I had fun that day so a little extra pain didn’t matter too much.

I closed my eyes as I hugged my pillow and I drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

We were late for work that day, Dilli was extremely happy because she won a lot of money due to being on me being late. I tried my best to sneak to my desk without anyone noticing but the moment I stepped out the cloakroom the whole office erupted with noise.

Airay was loving the attention while Vi looked very ashamed. That’s understandable, neither of us are dressed for work. I sat at my desk and people couldn’t stop talking. I saw that Dilli was count the cash she won from her bet.

“Care to explain why you three were so late at the same time.” I stared at my work, I didn’t want to do much. Words were blurring together, I must be tired from lack of sleep.

I kept thing about what happed early this morning, Aster wasn’t well and it clearly wasn’t something normal. However, his son showed that it was something he must have had for a long time. Even though Aster seemed so happy most of the time, seeing him sad wasn’t pleasant.

I feel someone slap my head hard, I stopped staring to see Dilli had her arms crossed and she didn’t look pleased with me.

“You can’t just ignore me”, She said with fuming anger. Once and we had people watching as if my life was some kind of show for them, this isn’t television. 

“You said something to me?”, After I said that the room exploded with gasps. Dilli face was going red and I have no idea what she was feeling. Airay put his hand on my shoulders.

“Dude, dude, dude!”, Airay’s squawking wasn’t helping, he even started shaking me. Dilli let her table and ran off.

“Buddy, you can’t treat women like that”, Airay is trying to give advice again which is the most annoying thing in existence but he kept going. “Tell her how sorry you are, how she’s a great girl and that you value her feelings, shit like that you know”

But I don’t feel sorry nor did I find valuing her feelings that important. I didn’t see the point in lying to people, it is just too much effort. But I remember that I was really bothered when I saw Aster with a frown on his face. I guess I do have some humanity as unbelievable as it seems. 

I didn’t feel any motivation to go apologise to her so I just went back to my work, I guess I am heartless. I knew they were going to be talking about me so I blocked it all out. I did find it a bit strange that Dilli got so upset, she was normally so mature.

I really don’t understand people and it can get annoying since it began to even effect my work. The office was completely out of control. I was lucky to have Vi, he is like an angel sent to this hell hole.

Vi came to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He picked up my papers and spoke softly, “I can do the work for today, you’re acting a bit strange so you should go have a break.”

I didn’t feel any different but it was probably best for me to get out of the office. I grabbed my coat and headed out. 

The air was cold, I felt a bit lost but I didn’t know what it was. I wondered around the city aimlessly. I eventually made my way to the café without thinking but since I was there I might as well enter since I was there. 

I walked in which caused the door bell to right and saw that it was empty again since it was too early. I saw Sel peek out of the kitchen to see who it was, after seeing me she sighed with relief and walked over to me with a butcher knife in hand. 

“I was worried you was someone coming to mug my store”, she spoke as she hugged me.

She walked back to the kitchen while I sat down at my table. Sel came back with a slice of cake and placed it in front of me, she grabbed a spare seat and sat opposite me. 

“What happened?”, instead of answering her I just started to slowly picked chunks out of my cake. We stayed silent until Sel got up from her seat and walked over to me and pinched my nose rather violently.

“What happened?”, She was a forceful woman.

“What do you mean?”, I tried to move her hand but she wasn’t going to move.

“You haven’t been here for almost an entire week and you come in during work hours”, she finally lets go and my nose feels rather sore.

“I’ve just been too busy to visit, isn’t it simple”, after my reply, Sel sat back in her seat.

“You used to visit everyday and you’re not the kind of guy to miss out on your daily routine”, she looked into my eyes. “Feeling lonely?”

“Why do you think I’m lonely?”, I asked as I tried to finish my cake.

“I can tell from your face”, I looked at her questionably.

“That’s not possible, nobody ever knows what I think”, I was very doubtful of her.

“I see a lot of people every day here, this shop is like a big family to me. I see so many faces so I can tell a bit easier than most people though you are the hardest”, she left me in silence to process her words to me.

A short male walked over to us which caused Sel to pull the teen into her lap. “Maybe I know more about what you think than even yourself. I know you’re not exactly the most loving person in the world. Without my sweet boy Nor I would be very lonely”, she said and she kisses the boy on the cheek.

I’ve seen him in the store before but I never knew that he was Sel’s son. Her voice was gentle and seemingly filled with love, “I will be visiting my other two little ones today, that gives me a lot of joy in this mundane life”

“I want to back to bed before my friend visits”, Nor spoke so his mother released him, with that he fled to the back of the store.

“Vincent, who is the one making you lonely? Meet someone new?”, she looked at me knowingly.

“I’ve dated many people, this relationship is no different”, I lied straight to her face, I already knew that I had some kind of feelings for him but I don’t know why things outside our relationship would be different.

“Yeah, maybe I was wrong. You’re a tricky one, I really thought I had it solved”, Sel left me at the table and I just sat there thinking. I stayed there for a while until Sel came back with a box.

“You share these with your friend. It’s some cookies I made and I just put icing on it a moment ago. Oh, don’t peek in until you share it with them”, Sel gave me a kiss on the cheek and entered her kitchen. “I’ll be busy in here so I don’t have time to chat.”

I packed up my thing and walked back to my building. Before I could enter I saw two small ones run past me, it was Eros and Malo. I looked at where they ran from to see a parked car with a man I’d never seen before. Once he saw that the kids were indoor he drove away. 

After I entered I saw that the lifts were out of order so I would have to make the hard journey up to my floor. I should invite Aster later, I needed to at least clean up my living room. 

I slowly made my way up, I reached Aster’s floor and could hear the faint sound of laughter. Out of the jumble of laughter I could make out Aster’s honey sweet voice. I couldn’t stand around for too long or I would be able to finish cleaning in time so I finished my trip to my apartment.

I looked at the piles of grey that coated the area, I threw my things into my bedroom and started to wipe down my living room. I spent hours cleaning and when I looked at all the work I realized that I only managed to a tiny section of the room. I settled for just getting the table clean so we could actually eat the food.

I looked over the room again, only the table and sofa were clean but I gave up since it was already getting late. I looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the afternoon, I picked uo my phone and called Aster so I could invite him in.

Aster said he’d come but I wasn’t sure what time he was coming so I went to my room, I took off my clothes until I down to my underwear and laid on my bed. I picked up the book I was working on earlier.

Eventually I heard a knock at the door, I made my way to the door and opened it to see Aster at my door.

He sure was cute standing there at my door. He really couldn’t handle me being shirtless, his cheek were like crisp red apples. It seemed fine until he told me that he didn’t want to be in a relationship with me. His words were stabs in my chest, this wasn’t something I experienced before and it was very painful. There was no point in forcing him into a relationship since that wouldn’t work.

 

He said he wasn’t ready for it, there wasn’t much I could do but wait. It was slightly better than being completely rejected. I joked about getting into a relationship after he was ready. Aster was quick to run away from almost naked body.

I walked to my living room, I sat on the sofa and saw the box on my table. I picked it up and opened it. There were cookies and had a message iced on top, ‘I love you’.

I picked up one of the cookies and ate it on my own in my own living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is sad~~


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster POV

I heard the chatters of an alarm and decided to simply ignore it as long as humanly possible. I couldn’t even bring myself to move, I couldn’t even open my eyes. I eventually did get tired of staying awake with nothing to entertain me besides my own thoughts. I slowly opened my eye, it didn’t take much time adjusting since I was awake for several hours. It was already noon. Those useless co-workers were probably wondering where I was. Not for my sake but because I wouldn’t be there to do work for them.

I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last night. I realised a couple of things. Aster had never actually said he didn’t want to be with me. Though, I don’t really understand what he meant about needing more time. I always thought that Aster was attracted to me, I was a flawless person after all.  
But if I was flawless, why would he reject me? I picked up my phone and saw that my phone was packed with unread messages that were sent today. I flicked through and a lot were from Vi. I read a few, he was worried about my safety. I replied to him, ‘I’m alive so stop worrying’.

There were some from Airay which I ignored, I never even added him. Why do people keep stealing my phone? I should probably upgrade from a flip phone so I can put a password on it. I had a couple from Dilli too, someone likely gave it to her, the messages matched the way she speaks. I messaged her back too, ‘I’m somewhat sorry’.

I suddenly get blasted with a rush of messages from Airay seemingly angry that I replied to the other two but not him. I blocked his number and continued with my day. I wasn’t going to work today. I needed a break.

I sat on my sofa and watched the sky, until the sky became painted with the colour of citrus orange. There really was no point in worrying about things when you can’t change what has already happened. I promptly went to make dinner and made my way to my bed.

I stared at my ceiling, it was too early to sleep. The sun had only just set so how could one sleep so early. I glanced at my table and saw that I still hadn’t finished the book I was working on. It was Aster’s. I picked it up and read through it, the book is extremely dark which contrasts with Aster’s bubbly personality. I wonder how Aster thought about things like this. The main character is never happy and had attempted to end their own life.

I didn’t really know what to think anymore so I put the book down and went back to sleep.

Days went by rather uneventfully. Once I returned the next day no one said a single word to me, if they did speak to me it was very brief and to the point. They didn’t say anything unnecessary for once.

After an entire week it was somewhat concerning that no one was bothering me, giving me their work or gossiping. It was as if I was living the greatest dream but at any moment I would wake up and return to a nightmare.

Vi was the only one who spoke to me about things that were entirely about work though I didn’t reply much. As he spoke to me he seemed to fidget and avoided eye contact with me.

During lunch break I went to the common room and stopped Airay in his track. As soon I touched him he collapsed to the ground, “Please don’t kill me, I’m too handsome to die! I still owe Vi money! I haven’t had kids yet! I haven’t confessed my love to my high school crush!”

“What are you going on about? You bumbling idiot”, Airay really knew how to annoy me with little effort.

“Aren’t you here to murder me?”, He seemed genuinely concerned as if I were just about to stab him.

“No, what gave you such a ridiculous idea?”, I questioned as Airay spoke nonsense.

“S-So you know how you normally walk with a face flatter than a pancake?”, Airay stuttered.

“I am aware so get to the point”

“Since you came back you’ve had a death glare on your face constantly. You look about ready to strangle someone to death”, I walked back to my desk since I no longer had to interact with him.

I sat there thinking about what he told me. I didn’t think I was this bothered about Aster but it’s been showing on my face. Vi approached me cautiously.

“Are you alright? Airay told me about what you discussed with him”, Vi spoke with confidence.

“More like he forced me to by threatening to punch me. He gave me a warning punch and it hurt as much as being hit by a truck!”, Airay came out of nowhere.

“You simply put up too much resistance”, Vi replied.

“Aster has been too busy lately”, I was struggling to find the right things to say.

“Busy? He looked totally fine to me yesterday. Don’t you think Vi?”, Airay turned to the blonde.

“He seemed fine to me besides his pain that he tried to hide but it seemed to be normal”, he informed me.

“You two saw him yesterday?”, I was starting to get curious.

“Aster still asks us to babysit for him when we aren’t working”, I couldn’t stop myself from looking at Airay as if he were crazy.

“Oh, I get it. Aster isn’t interested in you”, Airay started to bellow out laughter. “Vincent, are you sure that Aster isn’t already dating someone or maybe married?”

“He told me that he had never been on a date”, I told him.

“The reason why we’re babysitting him is because he’s off with a fine lady. His kids even call her their mother”, Airay looked like he was going to die from laughter.

“I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding, Uncle”, Vi tried to reassure me.

“Yo! Aster asked us to babysit tomorrow  
you could take over for us. That would leave us time to make out when the kids aren’t there”, Airay stepped closer to Vi.

“We’ve never even kissed!”, Vi took a step away from him.

“Oh but we’ve kissed for hours”, Airay took a big step towards Vi.

Vi ran around the desk and hid behind me, “I swear, we haven’t done anything so vulgar.  
He says nothing but lies! Please don’t believe him.”, Vi wasn’t the kind to lie so I believed him.

“Anyways, if Aster is trying to hide a lady from you, he would never let you take over for us”, he handed his phone to me, the call has already been made. I don’t know why but I didn’t like the fact that Airay has just been casually calling Aster. It only took a few seconds for Aster to pick up.

“Hello? Airay?”, Aster sounded extremely tired. His voice was slow and hoarse.

“Hey Aster! Me and Vi are too busy to babysit tomorrow but Vincent is completely free tomorrow night”, Airay shouted from where he was standing to be picked up by the phone on loud speaker. 

“Yeah… That’s fine”, Aster replied slowly.

“Did I wake you up?”, I asked

“No, I’ve been awake for a while. I haven’t been too well”, he answered.

“Vincent will come over tomorrow, bye”, Airay sang before hanging up the phone and taking it out of my hand. “I’m glad you freed time for me and Vi to spend quality time together” 

“I would never agree to this”, Vi spoke up from beside me.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at eight, Vi”, Airay said has he approached Vi with his lips puckered.

“I hate you!”, Vi said as he slapped Airay and stormed off.

“Don’t you get tired of being rejected?”, I asked the flamboyant male.

“Not really”, he says as he went off to his desk.

I took this time to look around and people were clearly avoiding my eyes. I wonder how I looked to them. I finished my work and headed out early. As soon as I returned home I brushed my teeth and headed to bed.

As the new day came I went to work early, I finished my work as soon as possible. I mostly ignored everyone but when I did look up, everyone was avoiding eye contact. Once I finished all the work I needed, I left the office and started heading back to my rented apartment. Instead of heading straight home like I normally did, I went to Aster’s apartment. By the time I got back it was already four in the afternoon so the kids were likely home. For some reason I don’t think they like me very much.

I stood there for a few minutes before knocking on the door. Aster opened the door for me with his kids closely behind. Malo stayed close to Aster’s leg while Eros walked up to me to inspect. 

Eros grabbed onto my leg and attempted to climb me. “You’re so tall!”, he shouted.

“Thanks for taking care of them, I’m really busy tonight”, Aster said as he bent down to give Malo a kiss on the cheek. He reached into his bag and handed me a sheet. “This has everything you need to know for the kids. For example, Eros is only allowed one sugary snack and Malo can’t eat too much cheese”

Aster gave me a hug before heading to the lift, “I’ll see you later, I’m in a bit of a rush since I’m meeting someone. I’ll try to return as soon as I can”

“Bye”, I said as the elevator door closed.

Eros didn’t make it very far up my leg, I pulled him off and carried him into the apartment. 

“Since papa is gone, can I have 2 pieces of chocolate?”, Eros begged in my arms.

“No”, I replied. I lowered him onto the ground and sat on the sofa. It was soft from use, which is completely different from my stiff unused sofa. 

While Eros would periodically go into his room and come back to show me some of his toys, Malo watched me from afar. Eros chirped, “Vincent the wise made me this when he visited us last time”. He showed me a small rabbit plushie that was pretty crap. It wasn’t from me so they must have been talking about Vi. Though I wondered how Vi had the same name as me even though I would have remembered if William had named his son after me.

Also, Eros wouldn’t stop talking. I never replied to him or spoke but he never stopped. He was full of energy and it wasn’t running out. I just ignored him and let him spill whatever nonsense he wanted, I was used to it. Malo made no attempt to interact with me though he seemed very displeased by my presence.

My phone started to ring, I looked at the small screen and saw Vi’s name. “Hello?”, I answered.

Instead of hearing Vi’s voice I heard the voice of a dying cat also known as Airay, “How’s it going? Did you see any fine ladies?”

“Well, I’m suffering through babysitting and there were no ladies. Have you just been tricking me so that you could skip out on babysitting?”, I angrily answered. Emotion even leaked into my voice but only a bit.

Eros climbed onto my lap and reached for my phone but I kept it out of his reach, “Is that mama?”. He asked.  
“You have a mother? Isn’t she dead?”, I questioned him. I remember rather clear that Aster hadn’t even dated anyone before.

“Dude, did you just ask a once orphaned child if his mum is dead? You’re a monster”, I heard from the phone before hanging up.

“No, mama is the one who looks after me sometimes. She’s really nice! She even brought me a cake for my birthday and it was super-duper yummy”, he chimed.

I didn’t really know how to react to that. Was Aster lying to me or was it just child stupidity. Kids were extremely stupid after all.

I hung up. I just stared at Eros while I processed what I had just heard. Malo pulled Eros away from me. They were likely just too young to understand was my conclusion. It was starting to get late so I got up and went to the kitchen. Aster’s list wasn’t very strict about the kind of food they eat so it wouldn’t be too hard but I hadn’t cooked in several years.

I tried to make pasta but when I tasted it, it was barely edible. It tasted like soggy salt. I fed it to the children regardless. Eros seemed happy with the food while Malo watched Eros as he slowly ate. I couldn’t even eat my own food so I left the apartment to get some leftover pizza in my fridge.

In retrospect, I shouldn’t have left two children in the apartment with the door open. Once I returned I saw that Malo was cleaning food off Eros’ face. Somehow, he had even gotten food on his forehead. When he was done he gave Eros a kiss on the cheek.

“Let’s play Mr giant!”, Eros erupted.

“That’s not my name, you tw-”, I cut myself. Aster wouldn’t be happy if I insulted his children, this evening was going to be very hard.

“What’s your name, monster?”, Malo asked. Malo clearly didn’t like me but it was a bit harder to tell with Eros. 

“My name is Vincent”, I clarified.

“Two Vincents?”, Eros mumbled to Malo. He shrugged back. 

“Can we call you-?”, Eros dragged his question as he tried to find a word he could use.

“You can give Vi the stupid nicknames, just call me Vincent”, I proposed.

The two looked at each other before peering over at me. Eros rushed over to me and Malo moved around me. They clung onto me but I couldn’t shake them off. While trying to get the two brats off, Malo managed to get my bag. The two ran off with it and escaped into their room.

I walked back to the livingroom and just sat in one spot. I really hated kids. In about half an hour the kids come running out and charged towards me.

“Ivy! Ivy!”, the two chanted.

“What?”, I didn’t understand the two.

“We stole your bag and in your money holder, there was your name. You have a secret name!”, Eros informed me.

“Yes, I have a middle name but it isn’t Ivy”, I was getting pretty convinced that these kids couldn’t read either.

“But Malo says that Iris is too cute so we decided to call you Ivy instead”, Malo nodded in agreement to Eros’ statement.

“Call me whatever you want, I don’t care”, I laid on the sofa. I didn’t have enough energy to look after the kids. The pair climbed on top of me as they watched a show on tv. Over time the two got sleepy and decided I was a good substitute bed.

I couldn’t be bothered to take them off since that would only cause me more trouble. I heard the door creek open.

“Why are the lights still on?”, I heard Aster ask himself at the door. I listened as the soft footsteps approach the sofa. “Vincent? Why are the kids sleeping here and why is the tv on?”

“They fell asleep like this”, I told him. 

“Could you bring them to their room?”, he asked as he walked to his own room.

“You don’t need to phrase it as a question when I don’t even have an option”, I tried to speak quietly.

“I’m tired, I was working very hard today”, he called back.

I got to the kids’ room and laid them on their bed, though I had no idea which bed belonged to which child. “I’ll be going then”

“Wait, Vincent”, Aster called for me so I entered his room.

“Yes?”, I asked.

“Airay said he’s busy in two days, could you help me babysit?”, Aster pleaded.

“Sure”, I was tempted to walk over to him but he was clearly too tired. “Goodnight Aster”

“Night Vincent, visit me when you’re free. Just call me anytime”, Aster soft voice followed me out.

I made my way home and went straight to my room. I was exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster's chronic illness is Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome which causes chronic pain due to a lack of collagen.


	9. Chapter 7.5: Airay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter causes the rating to go up

I pulled the brush back and pulled out the strands of pink hair, there was about two millimetres of dark brown. I was going to have to re-dye my hair. I hoped I looked good, I wouldn’t even leave my house if I were even at 99 percent charm.

After all, I’d have to impress the biggest challenge that wouldn’t be convinced if I wasn’t at least putting in 101 percent. Vincent jr was a hard one to please, well that’s not entirely true. Anyone but me. I can’t help wanting to push some buttons, watching a swav guy like Vi losing his composure. His mask that he puts on display crumbles from my words.

Though my goal isn’t something so horrible. Simply dating the most desired person in the office was enough for me. Who wouldn’t want to go after a handsome male that everyone wanted but couldn’t have.

Vincent didn’t agree to the date but there wasn’t much he could do if I turned up at his door. Maybe he would drop his attitude and admit that he was completely head over heels for me. That wasn’t happening but a man (A stunning charming man) can dream.

After I helped out Vincent, I waited for everyone to go home. I told my stuck up bitching boss that I would lock up since I wanted to do extra work. That witch didn’t even believe me but she gave me the keys anyways because I was ‘too much to handle’. Honestly, she was being ridiculous.

Once I made sure everyone was gone, I snuck into the file room and looked for Vi’s profile. I took a picture of the file before sneaking out. Once I got home I went straight to my laptop and looked up Vincent’s address. It was in the shady part of town, I wasn’t exactly expecting that but I guess it doesn’t matter much though that did mean I would need to under dress a bit. Don’t want to get robbed.

Now, back to the day of the date. After brushing my hair I pulled my hair back and tied it with a red ribbon. I even had to skip work today so I’d have enough time to get ready. I’m sure no one would notice. “Should I pack extra stuff in case we get busy?”, I thought to myself. I have no idea if Vincent would be willing to play with me on our first date.

I investigated my wardrobe and a force of regret hit me. The worse feeling in the world was trying to pick an outfit. Do I go for cute cosy comfort or show some skin but freeze in the cold? I travelled all the way south just to get this tan, it would be such a waste to not show it off.

I looked outside and saw the frosty world outside my house. I walked back to my wardrobe, after at least an hour of careful thinking I picked an outfit. I picked a long sleeve cream shirt with holes on the shoulders so I could at least show of a little bit of skin. I pulled out some dark blue leggings since it would be easy to take off in the dark. I put on a soft fluffy coat, grabbed my backpack and headed out. 

It was cold as fuck, I was so glad I was covering up. I booked a taxi so I wouldn’t be in the cold too long. I watched the scene going by, maybe I’d see her again. Long flowing hair, the thick scent of shampoo, the kind soft words she spoke.

“We’re here!”, The driver’ words destroyed my thoughts. I got out of that moving trash bin and headed over to the apartment block. It was hard to believe that Vi lived in a place like this. Most of the lights weren’t functioning, the paint had long lost its colour so it was a faded grey with patches of blue, bins were over flowing with trash and small empty packs littered the ground and the ‘product’ that was inside were used and all over. 

I went to the main door and clicked in the door number. I heard a muffled version of Vi’s voice, “Hello? Who is this?”

“I have a delivery”, I spoke in my gross voice that I had during my teenage years.

“Did you order a package?”, I heard Vi shout through the intercom.

With that the door clicked, it hard to pull open. Must of weighed at least a ton. Once I got in even the lift was broken so I had to take the stairs. I was drained by the time I climbed three flights of stairs. I gave it the middle finger before heading to Vi’s door. The entrance was real cute, there was an adorable door mat. Looked like a mat belonging to a little girl. His door was a lot cleaner than the ones around it.

I tried to neaten my hair a bit but if I tried doing that, I would have been there all night so I knocked. I heard Vi walk to the door and open it. Vi opened the door without much thought, he hadn’t noticed me since he was talking to someone inside the apartment. Even in his own home, he was completely covered. He had a cute smile on his face and his voice was bright.

“What did you even order?”, He called before he turned to look at me. “What are you doing here?”, he whispered threateningly. He looked about ready to run to the kitchen, get a big knife and stab me right through the head.

“Yo”, I greeted

“Is that my package?”, I heard a female’s voice call from inside. 

“No, it’s not your package”, Vi said as he tried to close the door but I stopped it with my boot. Vi warned me, “Go away”

“You’re going to stand me up? I came all the way here”, I need to convince him to come on this date.

“I’m just going to close the door and leave you out here”, Vi seemed nervous.

“I will stay here as long as I need”, I threatened back. Compared to Vi, I felt like a kitten facing a lion with how he towered over me. Not that I was insecure about my height or anything.

“Fine, wait here then”, Vi slammed the door shut.

I waited outside for about ten minutes before the door opened again. Vi was wearing an adorable winter sweater. Though the look on his face told me that he was going to kill me as soon as I turned away.

“Happy now?”, it took me a few seconds to process what was said to me. I never actually thought that Vi would come on this date. Though I tried to lie to myself and constantly acted as if I were confident.

“I’m more than happy”, I felt like I was stuck in a dream but it all came snapping back to reality. “I mean, the date hasn’t even started yet. babe”

“My name is Vincent”, He spoke in retaliation but I won’t get distracted.

“So Vi, you got a girlfriend. You’re pretty dirty trying to hide me from your lady friend”, Can’t say I wasn’t jealous. Though I hadn’t even seen what she looks like, she could be butt ugly. I wonder if Vincent was the kind to date for the personality rather than the looks. I don’t know if I could date someone super ugly, no matter how great the personality.

“Oh, She’s my brother’s wife so my sister-in-law”, Vi was saying this but I was finding it hard to believe that he was simply hiding a in-law. For all I know, Vincent could be a dirty cheat trying to hide my lovely face from a controlling girlfriend. Maybe he’s been rejecting me because of a psychotic girlfriend gone mad.

“Sure. You want to hide your lovely sister in-law from me because she’s super horrible”, I poured all my disbelief into my voice.

“I don’t want my little brother meeting someone as ill spoken as you. He’s sensitive”, Vi’s serious face was rather intimidating but no way in hell, I’d react. Vincent must be one of those super protective siblings that will beat up their sibling’s bullies. His punches sure do hurt like fuck.

“What did you even plan? Because I don’t want to go anywhere crowded or loud”, Vi’s demand did narrow where I could take him but with my new-found information I’m sure I can get him to come. He was a total nerd and I already planned everything out.

“How about we watch a movie, Vi?”, I answered back with my own questions. I whispered under my breath, “Though can’t promise for after” 

“That goes completely against my request”, he said as we stood outside of his door.

“But a romantic movie would set the mood. How about that movie that came out recently, seek love?”, I suggested.

“Actually, I watched that movie before it came out. Though I would like to see it again. I really liked the book, the author is a great writer”, it was actually pretty cute to watch Vi act like a proper geek.

“You’re a huge geek. Now, professor Vincent let us head to our date”, I gave Vi a light teasing before we headed out.

Luckily I had taxi waited for us since Vi took a while to get ready. I lead the pair of us to the taxi. I opened the door for him like the great gentleman I am. Vi didn’t appreciate it as much as he should have, I was being a polite guy.

When we got in I was hit with the smell of thick smoke and car spray that tried to hide the smell of ass. When I looked over to Vi, he was leaning against the door and staring out of the window. He clearly wasn’t happy to be with me.

I moved closer to him, he couldn’t escape anywhere. I leaned my head onto his arm. He smelled nice, it was like old books or a small fire place. It felt welcoming. Vi tolerated it as he didn’t have any other option. All he did was look outside the window as we listened to the taxi radio playing songs about sex, parties or drugs. I never really listened to those kind of songs.

It was nice that Vi always wore so many layers, it made laying on him a lot more comfortable and relaxing. Though we had to come out eventually or it would be the world’s worse date. Once we reached our destination, I stormed out of the taxi and ran the whole way round to open the door for Vi as I was still being a model date. Vi didn’t let me help him up, it must have been a pride thing.

“Isn’t this cinema more expensive than others?”, Vi asked as he lead the way in.

“It is but I only provide the best for someone as sexy as you”, I flirted.

“How many other people do you say that to?”, Vi wasn’t taking my bullshit the way I was hoping he would.

“Oh, No one is as attractive as you Vi. I’m surprised you haven’t been cursed by Aphrodite with your charms”

“I’m amazing you know some basic Greek mythology, though your pickup lines are still… unprofessional”, Vi spoke with the upmost best impression of a smart guy as he could. Though it did suit him but I also liked when he’d be a bit more feisty.

“Come on Vi, you can tell me that my pickup lines suck. Doesn’t hurt me. Honest”, I watched as Vi considered the option but decided that he wouldn’t be a bad boy for now.

“I will put up with it because I’m not a terrible person like you”, I thought I was the greatest person. I think he’d prefer how I am now better than when I was young. I’d be heart broken if he liked me better as my past self. “Are you okay?”, Vi’s voice seemed concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine babe. What snack do you want?”, I asked as we got to the counter. “Oh, I’ve already got our tickets”

“I don’t need any snacks. I’ll buy you back lunch since you spent so much money on this… forced date”, Vi sure wasn’t getting over the fact that I forced him into this. I’m sure people are begging to be with me and I gave him the grand honour of being my date. I don’t think he realises how desirable I am.

“Sure, buy me lunch. The more quality time together the better”, I tried to grab his arm but he moved away from me.

“Don’t push your luck. I’m only buying you lunch”, He said as we got our tickets checked. We walked into screen four. Luckily we were really early even though Vi took so long, I had tickets booked late so I had time to get ready for the date. I normally take a lot longer. I just want my hair looking perfect and sexy.

We sat closer to the front because Vincent preferred to sit there. The adverts ran for a while, Vi was watching carefully. He must have been looking for a new movie to watch. 

“Those movies don’t have good directors, Though I may just watch it because I like the original source material. Oh, sorry. You probably don’t care about stuff”, Vi turned his attention back to the adverts.

“I don’t mind. I think it’s adorable how much you geek out, babe”, Even in the dark lighting I could see Vi’s cheeks flush pink a slightly but he kept his eyes on the screen.

The movie started, I heard of the book and movie but I didn’t know any more than the name. The movie started rather gory. The main protagonist’s throat was bleeding out and her scream was ear piecing. When I looked over at Vi he was completely entranced by the movie. I recognised the actors from the show Vi and the kids constantly watched. This must be a movie version of it, I might have noticed sooner if I ever paid attention to the television but I always find myself staring at Vi. The way Vi acts from the little things to the big reactions just makes me want to watch for hours.

I tore my eyes away from him and tried to focus on the movie. The main love interest returned, he reminded me of my old friend. I guess you could say that he was my bestfriend, I was pretty lonely in highschool so I’m glad he hung out with me. Even though everyone stayed away from me, he was always kind to me.

The poor girl was definitely going to die, she nearly became a pool of blood but something about the power of love saved her. With a kiss sealing the deal. I looked at Vi, I wondered if Vincent had kissed anyone before. I had never seen his accept a girl’s confession or go on a date. So I wondered if his lips were untouched.

“Let’s go. The movie is over, Sleepy”, Vi poked my cheek before getting up. I slowly got up and saw that the credit were running down the screen. I followed Vincent out. 

“Hey Vi, can I have a favour?”, I asked

“Sure”, Vi. “You haven’t caused me too much mental damage today so”

“Let me borrow your phone. I forgot mine at home. I swear I’m not lying”, with that Vi gave me his phone. I dialled a certain stick in the mud. “How’s it going? Did you see any fine ladies?”

“Who are you calling?”, Vi asked. His curious face was cute but I couldn’t get too distracted. 

I covered the microphone, “It’s our favourite walking mean meat sack”. Vi didn’t quite get who I meant. “It’s the mean Vincent”

“I wouldn’t say he’s mean, just a bit too forward and blunt”, I watched Vi as the older one complained to me about babysitting. That guy was pretty useless.

“You have a mother? Isn’t she dead?”, I heard idiot say to who was likely Eros. I busted out laughing. Vi looked at me with a confused expression.

“Dude, did you just ask a once orphaned child if his mum is dead? You’re a monster”, Vi was currently giving me a very concerned look. Vincent just hung up on me after that.

“Vinny is just being very insensitive”, I informed the blonde.

“Was it about the kids?”, Vi still looked concerned He must have gotten really attached to those kids.

“Hmm. ow much do you want to know?”, Vi was filled with determination.

“Everything”, Vi wasn’t going to back down and I couldn’t refuse him. 

“Vinny was being insensitive and asked about the kid’s mother or something. But, both of them lost their family right? So I guess there was an implication that Aster as got a girlfriend or wife or some shit like that”, I tried to be somewhat detailed.

“But Aster never mention something like that. I don’t think he would lie to us, he’s so… warm and kind”, Vi was confident in trusting Aster but I wasn’t so sure as people hide things all the time. I would know.

“Babe, this isn’t the time think about that kind of serious shit! We have a date to go on”, I reminded him.

“Didn’t we just finish the date?”, he looked at me with an expression of suspicion.

“As if a date with only a single movie would be enough for me. Baby, you deserve more than that.”, I dragged Vi towards the entrance.

“I really don’t!”, Vi protested as I pulled him against his will. He sure doesn’t like me doing nice things for him. Oh well. I’ll carry on the date even if I need to stuff him in the trunk of the taxi. Vi complained but he never went against the trip towards the taxi. Luckily, we got a slightly cleaner taxi.

“Where are you taking me exactly?”, even though Vi was complaining earlier he seemed happy about journey our next destination. He was looking towards the window and peering at the world outside. The reflection of said pane of glass showed Vi with a bright smile as he watched the scene go by.

“I’m taking you out for some late lunch. You don’t need to play me back for this one”, After that Vi looked over at me. He looked straight in the eyes. I kinda hate when he looks at me like that. Means he’s using logic or maths to decide stuff. But it didn’t go on for long.

“I may not pay you back in monetary value but I could repay the meal with another. I’ll cook you lunch if you’re okay with that?”, Vi voice was soft and cute. It’s hard for me to think straight if he talks to me like that.

“I’d love a meal from you. I’ll eat another so don’t worry too much about it. Though if I could have some requests. I’d like a big love heart on it to show me how strong your love for me is”, even though my hands were sweating, and I was nervous I still couldn’t stop myself from flirting with Vi.

“Then it would be so small you wouldn’t be able to see it”, Vi laughed a bit as he spoke. I had to wipe my hands on my trousers since Vi was being too much. I wish he was less cute so things would have been easier.

“You never said that it doesn’t exist which means you do love me”, I commented as we arrived to our destination. Vi got out before I could even get round to help him open the door. 

“Hardy”, as Vi followed me to the restaurant. We got in and I looked over to Vi and he seemed a bit nervous. “It’s think place a bit too fancy, I feel a bit… Out of place to say the least”

I gave him a confident smile before grabbing his hand, “You don’t need to care about that kind of stuff”. I lead him towards our reserved table.

“Your hands are sweaty”, Vi commented and I let go.

“Well, my coat is too warm. I don’t normally sweat at all”, we sat down on the nicest table in the restaurant. I had to jump a few hops to get this table but I guess it was worth it. It was definitely worth it seeing Vi in this dimly lit room with candle flames lighting up his face.

“Your setting the bar really high for me. My cooking skill is extremely limited”

“Anything you cook will be good enough. After all, you make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae”, After my pick up line Vi did not look happy.

“No, Airay. Haven’t I suffered enough?”, Vi was visibly pinkening.

“Are you a pancake? Because your flipping sexy”, Vi looked done with my puns.

“Your pickup lines causes the same feeling as drink rat poison”, Vi was oh so lovely.

One of the waiters came over but it was annoying when I saw that she recognised me. I was preying that she didn’t actually know who I was but who was I kidding. Not many people have bright pink hair and tanned skin around. I might even be the one. This was going to be annoying but I had to deal with it.

“Oh, Mr Saffron Your mother was here recently”, The women told me.

“Yeah, I don’t care. Go start our course”, I really wanted her to go away. She caught the message and left. That bitch finally left and I couldn’t be a happier guy.

“What was that about?”, Vi pondered out loud. I fucking hate when women like her blabbed her nosy mouths but I can’t hide it from Vi since he already saw.

“My parents come here often, don’t think about it too much”, The dread was only building.

“You sure are a boy of mystery though that kind of thing isn’t too important” , luckily Vi respected my privacy though I don’t know if I would be the same way. Nobody in the office actually knows much about him. He’s the real mystery man. I remember when he first turned up and he claimed to be Vinny’s nephew and Vinny had no idea who he was. But they looked so similar so no one really questioned it. I kinda wanted to ask but he just spilled about how I didn’t need to tell him shit so I couldn’t do anything about it.

“Is this the kind of place you eat often, I pictured you staying at home and ordering from there?”, Vi looked genuinely curious and I couldn’t resist a face like his.

“Only for you Vi. This is the best place around so it’s perfect for a first date. The first of many that is”, Vi looked at me with obvious disgust. I guess even a gentleman like him can’t hide his true feelings from me. 

“I can’t say I’d let you drag me out like this a second time”, the food came and we kept talking while we ate. “I clearly need to install a camera for my door so I know when to ignore it”

“Why not just drill a hole to look through like a normal person”, I munched on some unknown green stuff.

“You’d just block it, also you would see the shadow of my eye so you would know I went to the door. Though with my current living situation I would need to make the camera secret so they would try to steal it. Also not to big inside the house or my little brother will bump into it.”, I took a sip before attempting to reply.

“You sure thought a lot about it, just for me. All you need to do is call and I’d come straight to your house”, Vi was thinking of a reply while taking a few bites of his food. Vi picked at his food in a strange order. He was picking carrot even though they were the bottom of the dish. He also picked in small amounts which meant he never had too much food in his mouth. The way he looked over everything before he took a bite was rather charming.

“I don’t want my brother meeting people that would be a bad influence on him. Also, he can’t get distracted from his work.”, Vi stopped looking at his food to look at me. Vi wasn’t the kind to avoid eye contact, he confidently looked at me.

“The way you eat is cute babe”, I know I just ignored everything he said but I can’t help myself to a bit of fun.

“The way I eat isn’t cute. It allows me to fully understand what I’m eating and it allows me to appreciate every part of my dish. If I had to describe the way you eat would be very strange to say the least. I eat like an analytical man”, Vi said the way I eat is funny, I was somewhat offended but that. Since I was a bit offended, that meant I needed to fight for my honour!

“Hey! The way I eat is the sexiest thing in the world. I’m so sexy that the sun needs to wear sunglasses just to look at me. I’m so sexy that ocean would boil away if I even dip my toe in”, I spoke exaggerated enough for Vi to get the point but I tried to keep quiet so it’s between me and him. He already seemed uncomfortable with large crowds.

“I won’t call the way you eat very… Sexy”, Vi almost seemed embarrassed just saying the word. Do gentlemen not say words like sexy. Huh, that’s pretty funny. “The way you eat. It’s like you each in sections. You ate the bottom left corner untill it was clean before moving to the to left corner”

“What I’m hearing is that you were watching me eat. You really are charming, Vi.”, It was so easy to annoy Vi and it only got better when he had such cute responses.

“By that logic, that means you’ve been watching me too”, Vi took an anger filled sip of his drink.

“Never said I wasn’t, darling. Hmm. Maybe I’m going too far. Let’s get to know each other since we’re co-workers if that makes you feel better about this. What’s your favourite food?”, It was about time to start bonding or whatever people do.

“My favourite food? That would be plain white bread. Though I prefer freshly made bread over store brought”, Plain white bread wasn’t the kind of answer I was expecting. I looked at Vi but he showed no sign of lying.

“Wow, I never would have guessed from a guy like you. Mr muscle. I thought you’d eat stuff like protein shakes or something”

“I’m more than just my outwards appearance you know? Well Mr I’m too plain, what kinds of food do you like to eat?”, Though Vi’s words could be seen as aggressive his tone of voice was bright and he clearly wanted me to humour him.

“My taste is very refined, only the highest quality of caviar and everything must be coated in gold and truffle.” Vi let out a real hearty laugh. The red on his face contrasted with his pale skin.

“Let’s get outta here.”, I had spotted that Vi finished his dessert. Vi went along with me, I already paid before hand so I could whisk Vi away from that pompous place. We were back in the shitty cold outdoors though the coat made it a fuck more bearable. We wondered around and took in the sights until we reached a nearby park.

“At least your hand isn’t sweaty this time”, Vi broke the silence. His voice still bubbling with laughter from earlier. Vi had a really nice smile it’s a bigger smile than the one he has at work. Well actual, Vi always has a nice smile but I hadn’t spent enough time with him to understand at this point.

We followed the path in the park, red and yellow leave fell around us. I lead Vi to the smaller part of the parks, not as many people came here since it was really isolated and kinda dark. But in the afternoon it was fine for us. The only thing here was a swing set for two and some benches around.

Vi went ahead of me and sat down on one of the swings. He took advantage of me and got the better swing. I sat beside him on the shitty swing. He gave me a playful smirk. I took that as a challenge.

“Who do you think can swing higher? Let’s make a bet. If you win I’ll buy you that expensive coffee you’ve been eyeing from that café next to the office but if I win. I want a kiss on the cheek”, I challenged.

“You’ll regret setting yourself for loss. As if I’d let someone like you beat me.” Vi pushed off the ground and gaining a lot of height before I could even start.

“And I want that kiss!”, I shouted back. Even with my best efforts I couldn’t beat Vi’s longer legs so I had to give up. I was tired and out of breath

“You really had no chance. Also don’t pass out. You shouldn’t make a bet if you know you’ll lose, though you did try really hard”, I tried to get my breath back. Vi got up from his swing and walk over to me, He had to knell a bit to get face to face with me. I almost jumped when he kissed my left cheek. “Don’t expect anything more and I still want that coffee. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir”, I wasn’t exactly expecting. I watched Vi sit back in his swing, pushing lightly off the ground aimlessly. The park lights came on, “Do you kiss anyone else for trying hard?”

“No, I’m not so charitable but I may kiss my little brother on the head if he’s been good. He isn’t so little anymore so I don’t. I haven’t gotten into a real relationship with anyone so I haven’t been going around giving people kisses”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll end up getting real close so I’m expect a lot more kisses in the future”, Vi looked up at me.

“Well I don’t see why you wouldn’t try to go after someone else in the office. I’m clearly not interested”, Vi watched the sky and it was a real nice shade of pink from the sun setting though not as great as my hair.

“Well, to be real honest. I’m a man of simple needs. From the moment I saw you, you were really attractive and I learned that you was rejecting everyone who tried to ask you out. Lastly, you are extremely cute to tease”, I was expecting Vi to smack me or something but he stayed seated.

“You shouldn’t flirt with someone or even date someone for such superficial things”, Vi looked more disappointed than anything else.

“It doesn’t have to be”, Vi wasn’t expecting that kind of reply either. He stayed silent, “I might have started with just things like looks but I really want to date for real for once. Why not date a cute guy like you?”

“Firstly, I’m not cute and also I have no interests in dating even if the feelings are real. I’m not a kind of guy that anyone would actually want to date”, Even though Vi is the most popular guy in the office. He isn’t confident in himself, he reminds me of a certain guy.

“Well I don’t know about you but I enjoyed this date so far”, I tried to show Vi the most charming smile I could muster.

“If I really really think about it. I must say that I also somewhat enjoyed this experience”, Vi gave me a sweet smile back but his expression turn to one of confusion. I was about to ask what’s wrong but I felt something small hit my face. I tried to wipe it off but it was just water. “Do you happen to have an umbrella?”

“Nope”, The weather report was cloudless all day but I guess the weather is being a bitch that day. Because maybe a being above doesn’t want me to have a lovely romance.

“what did you have planned then? I don’t really want to stay in the rain”, Vi got up and walked over to me. He offered me a hand to help me up and I accepted it.

“Well, I was thinking that you’d either not turn up or Leave early or come to my house to have sex after lunch”, I don’t know why I didn’t just lie to him.

“Umm…”, Vi didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Okay okay. I live nearby. We can go to my place since those rain clouds look hella big”, I pointed towards my apartment. “I’ll order you a taxi from my house but you can stay if you want”

“I’ll take you on that offer but no funny stuff”

“Yes sir”, with that Vi and I started to head to my place. It began to bucket with rain but we got to my building before we got too soaked. 

Vi seemed a bit intimidated at the front reception since his grip on my hand tightened a bit, I looked pretty similar to the reception to a fancy hotel. I waved to the receptionist but she gave me the same disgusted look on her face. I was used to it but it still annoys me. People think I’m too poor to live in this building. Oh well, I have more money than them so it didn’t matter.

“Hey Vi, do you want dinner at my place?”, A staff member opened the lift for us and then we entered. Vi took sometime to pick a reply but he had some time since I lived near the top.

“Do you have or cook or something to make it for you?”, Vi asked but it was in a more joking manner but it sounded like he thought I sucked at cooking. I’m not Vinny, I’m not going to kill people with my cooking. His hand loosened since it was just the two of us.

“I happen to be a decent cook since I live on my own. I’m not some pampered rich boy who can’t even do laundry”

“Well actually you can do a lot more than a normal person. At a young age you can live alone and you are one of the highest preforming staff in our office despite your…lack of concentration at work. You are actually rather talented”, Hearing Vi complimenting almost made my face red but only almost since I’m too cool.

“Haven’t heard that before”, Once elevator door opened I dragged Vi out and into my apartment. It was pretty stale since I hadn’t come here for about two months. Vi looked around in awe, as soon as we entered he let go of my hand to go exploring. While Vi went exploring I went the kitchen and ordered some ingredients from the touch pad. After a few minutes the ingredient I order arrived in the food lift. 

I started by making some beef stock. I watched Vi while it was boiling since there was a window view between the rooms. He only explored my Livingroom and never dared to go towards the bedrooms. Vi seemed to have a good time sitting on the sofa.

“Then I guess you’re stay for dinner”, I called from my side of the wall. Vi turned towards me.

“Why would you live so far from work? Isn’t it quite the trip”, Vi walked over to the window between us and took a seat. I poured more ingredients into the pot before heading to my drink station. I made a drink for us and joined Vi at the window.

“I don’t actually live here. It’s more like a summer home since my parents hate my house”, I watched as Vi drank. He wasn’t the biggest fan of it but he kept drinking maybe it was a respect for the host kind of thing. Guess he wasn’t too into that cocktail.

“It’s nice”, Vi looked a little hot but not I the good way. I realised that the room is heated pretty warm and Vi is still wearing that horrible sweater.

“Do you need to take that off?”, I pointed at his shirt.

“No, I prefer to keep it on”, Well I couldn’t exactly fight the guest so I turned the heaters down before returning to the kitchen. I had cooked us some pasta to the best of my ability. I got everything plated and handed Vi his food. I also poured us a glass of wine. Vi eyed the glass, “This is quite a lot for one night”

“It’s fine. We don’t have work tomorrow”, I took a bite of my own food and it was pretty good in my opinion. “Drink up, if you get a bit tipsy I’m sure your brother can take care of you”

“Well if you put it like that, it’s hard to refuse”, Vi and I ate in silence with a few comments. It was really pleasant just enjoying each other’s company. Once Vi finished I grabbed his plate and chucked it into the sink along with my own. 

“Let’s watch a movie, you can pick any movie you like”, I shooed Vi into my living room and got him on the sofa. Vi just chuckled a bunch. I left and ran back with a shit ton of bottles of alcoholic beverages. “Just say any movie and we can watch it. Trust me, I’ve got everything”

“I need to re-watch the Kick Ass movies”, Vi was snuggling himself in a large puffy blanket. I poured us some shots. I turned on the TV and found the movie. I sat down next to Vi.

“Great movie. How about a shot every time someone dies but if you don’t want to then I guess you’re not cool enough”, Vi would never lose to me so of course he would agree.

To say we had lot of shots was an understatement. Vi was amazingly light weight for his size, I’m shorter by quite a bit but I wasn’t as wasted as he was. His responses became slower and his words were slurred. His face was flushed and he couldn’t form proper sentences. 

Also throughout the movie he had gotten closer to me, he was almost leaning his entire body on mine. I looked over at him and was staring straight back, I was hella freaked out.

“There’s no more shots. Where’d they all go?”, Vi looked confused and looked around.

“We drank them all. There’s no more”, I laughed as I poked his nose. He was really cute when he’s tipsy.

“You wanted a k-kiss right?”, Vi was definitely super drunk. 

“Fine, then we can watch the rest of the movie after”, I gave Vi a kiss on the forehead. I turned back to the movie but Vi pushed my cheek so I faced him. “Don’t you want to watch the movie?”

“Didn’t you w-want-real kiss?”, It was hard to react but I couldn’t exactly refuse something like. I had to get up since it was a horrible angle. I climbed onto Vi’s lap to get our faces closer. I guess Vi didn’t know how to start since didn’t move to kiss me.

I leaned for the kiss, it started soft and gentle but it got pretty heated pretty fast. We kissed heatedly for several minutes. Vi was practically crumbled under me.

“Haven’t… Kissed before”, I heard Vi mumble and I stopped immediately. My head was still fuzzy from the amount of alcohol we drank but I was sober enough to understand.

“No way, was that your first kiss?”, I’d feel extremely bad if that his first kiss. Drunk with a guy he hardly knew.

“I have kiss j-just not like this. I only give people ah-quick peek on the lips”, I got up. I looked over Vi and he was clearly stupidly drunk. He probably wouldn’t even remember this happening. He kept call my name, “Airay what-cha doing?”

“Vi you’re super drunk. We should just go to sleep”

“But I don’t care”

“Vi if we keep going on then we’re going to go too far!”, The alcohol was messing with my brain but at least it wasn’t as bad as Vi.

“I don’t care!”, Vi was so drunk but I couldn’t bring myself to push this. I sat next to his and gave him a hug.

“You’d be upset if you lost your virginity if you were sober and I can wait. I’d hate to take advantage of you when you’re vulnerable like this. Maybe see how you feel after”, Though I said no more kisses I couldn’t stop myself from kissing his cheek. Vi laid his head on my lap but he didn’t look to happy. Like he wanted to cry but he couldn’t. Like he’s already cried all the tears he could.

“I’m sorry, Airay. I can never be someone you could love”, Vi was hushed and it was hard to make out the words he was saying.

“You’re only saying this because you’re drunk”, Maybe Vi was the emotional kind of drunk.

“No Airay. It’s true, I’m disgusting. No one can… accept…”, Vi blacked out before he could even finish his sentence.

“I guess we’re on the same boat. Two guys who hate themselves”. I slowly propped Vi’s head off my lap and escaped. I grabbed a pillow out of the storage and tucked it under Vi’s head. I wrapped Vi in the blanket he was using earlier.

“Night Vincent”, I whispered before I headed to the bathroom. Vi caused me to get pretty heated so I was going to need the shower.

Once I came back Vi was somewhat awake. “I’m about to head to bed, want to sleep on something that isn’t a sofa” I heard Vi mumble nonsense in response. I helped him up, journeyed to my room and onto my bed.

Vi had a pretty cute sleeping face. I tucked up beside him. I couldn’t stop myself from poking him just to make sure he was the real thing. I began playing with his soft hair until the alcohol got me drowsy too and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It begins


End file.
